Love:The Gift And Curse
by vballqueen1792
Summary: Love, it’s as simple as that. He loves her and she loves him. Simple right? But love brings other feelings. Feelings like jealousy, anger, hate, betrayal. Not so simple anymore. RobStar
1. Him

Love: The Gift And Curse

Summary: Love, it's as simple as that. He loves her and she loves him. Simple right? But love brings other feelings. Feeling like jealousy, anger, hate, betrayal. Not so simple anymore.

Richard/Robin-18

Kori/Starfire-18

Gar/Beast Boy-18

Rachel/Raven-18

Victor/Cyborg-19

Karen/Bee-19

Okay so here's my new story I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 1

- Him -

He ran his rough hands up the small of her back as his lips caressed hers. She ran her hands through his jet black hair as she deepened the kiss. He wasn't in tuned to himself, in fact he didn't even know why he was going out with Kathryn or as other people know her as Kitten. She broke apart looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Richard what's wrong?"

He sighed and pushed her away, dropping down to the edge of his bed.

"Nothing, just leave."

She placed her hands on her hips and started to scold him, but he wasn't listening.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of just going out with any girl he need a girl that he could keep a serious relationship with. God how he hated his life at the moment.

"Richard are you listening to me."

He looked up and glared at her.

"Kitten I said get out, I don't want to see you anymore."

Rage flicked like fire in her eyes.

"So you're breaking up with me?"

Richard mentally slapped himself, why was she so damn stupid.

"Yeah I guess I am breaking up with you."

She screamed, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the room slamming the door on the way. Richard sighed and placed his head in his hands. He then grew angry and stood up, shoving his things left and right. He screamed, cursed, yelled and punched the wall with his fist. He landed in the same position with his head in his hands. He almost cried, but blinked back the tears.

"Why can't I find _her_?"

The perfect girl, the girl that would complete him, make him whole. He wanted a girl that would make his palms sweat, his heart race, his tongue tie. He wanted his heart to flutter when she touched his cheek and float on cloud nine when they kissed. He wanted a natural beauty, not a fake. He wanted to get lost in her eyes and in the smell of her hair. Was that too much to ask for in a girl? 

"Apparently for me it is."

He was tired of all the fan girls that he could get easily just by walking up to them or even just with a flick of his hand. He wanted someone that would resist, play hard to get.

"I give up you here me! I GIVE UP!"

He turned over on his side and closed his eyes not really sleeping, but just shutting out the outside world. The next thing he knew was the alarm clock going off. He slammed his hand down on it and it read six a.m.

"Damn clock."

He swung out of bed putting on a pair of jeans a white beater and a long sleeve black shirt over it with black converse. He grabbed his black school bag and passed the kitchen where Bruce was reading the paper.

"Breakfast Richard?"

He only grunted in response.

"No? Okay have a good day at school."

Richard grunted again and walked out to his black Mercedes and was off to school. He stop and picked up his best friend Victor Stone because his car was at the shop. Victor got in and Richard took off.

"Break up with Kitten?"

Richard drove faster with an angry look on his face and Victor just sighed.

"Dude when you going to settle down with one girl?"

Richard relaxed and slowed down as they pulled into the parking lot. The pair got out and walked through the school yard.

"I don't know Vic I haven't found her yet I haven't……"

But Richard trailed off and Victor turned to him.

"You haven't what?"

Richard smacked his hand on Victor's chest, stopping him.

"Dude what's your problem?"

Richard just gazed and Victor turned to see what he was starring at. In front of them was a new girl. She had long fiery red hair that went past her shoulder and cascaded down her back. She had stunning emerald eyes and a perfect figure. She had on a long red sleeve t-shirt, light blue jeans with rips at the knees and red flats.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Richard asked in more of a whisper. Victor grinned and took his friend's hand of his chest.

"Yeah I see her, what do you make of it?"

Richard was practically drooling, which made Victor crack up.

"She's perfect. I think I'll go meet her."

Richard started to walk off towards the new girl.

"Dude five bucks says I can get her to go out with me tonight." Richard said whiling turning back towards Victor. Vic's grin widened.

"You're on!"

Richard jogged over to where the new girl and Rachel were standing and chatting.

"Hey ladies."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, she knew this was another attempt to get a new girlfriend since he broke up with Kitten last night. News traveled fast at this school.

"Go away can't you see we're having an intellectual conversation?"

The girl beside her giggled and Richard could feel his heart jump. He pushed himself in front of Rachel and stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Richard Grayson, the cutest, funniest and sexiest guy you'll meet at this school. So can I pick you up Friday for coffee or a movie?"

The girl giggled again and stuck out her hand to shake it.

"Hi I'm Kori Anders and I'm not interested."

Before Richard could shake it she pulled it back and swept a piece of hair behind her ear. She then side stepped around Richard and her and Rachel walked off. They giggled and whispered as a shocked Richard stood there. Victor came over, laughing his ass off.

"Dude five bucks please."

Richard angrily jammed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet reluctantly handing over the money. Victor snatched it out of his hands.

"Thank you."

The bell rang and a happy Vic along with a sullen Richard walked to their first class. Math. They pulled up a seat next to their other best friend Gar Logan.

"Hey guys, dudes have you seen the new girl?"

Richard's frown went deeper and Victor muffled a laugh. Gar raised an eyebrow.

"Strike out?"

Victor couldn't hold it in any longer he started to laugh and Gar joined him.

"Shut up!" Richard snapped.

"I can't believe you already asked her out and she actually denied you?"

"Amazing I know."

Some girls in the seat in front of the boys turned to Richard.

"Richard baby you can take us out!"

Richard sighed, this is what he was tired of.

"No, sorry."

They sighed and batted their eyes and pouted their lips, but Richard just turned them down. Class started and ended as the whole day went by and they had made it to their last classes. Richard had to part with his two buddies as he made his way to science. Just his luck the new girl was sitting next to him. A deep blush made its way to his cheek as he felt the heat.

Why is she making me blush? I've never blushed around a girl.

He took his seat next to her and he turned to her ready to apologize.

"It's okay."

Richard closed his mouth, confused.

"Um…uh…urm…okay?"

She giggled and a stupid smile played on his lips.

"Are you always so tongue tied around girls."

"No, you're the first one."

A light pink crept up to her face.

"Here let's start over. I'm Kori Anders."

He smiled.

"I'm Richard the…"

"Player."

She finished for him and Richard frowned.

"Yeah I guess you could call me that."

She lightly touched his cheek and he could feel his heart flutter.

What spell does she have me under?

"Don't worry I won't, it's in your reputation."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a player anymore."

"Oh?"

He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"I want to find _her._"

Kori giggled.

"Her?"

"Yeah the girl that makes my heart flutter with her touch, makes my tongue get tied, when we kiss we'll be on cloud nine. You know her."

Kori tipped Richard over in his chair as the bell rang, he fell to the floor with a yelp. She got up out of her seat and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Well tell me when you find _her_."

She then grabbed her bag and left him on the floor. He just sat there and watched her go.

I think I've already found her.

Okay people here's my first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it! Please review and the next chapter should be coming soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. Her

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

- Her -

Kori walked down the side walk, looking for the long black car that was parked about a block away from school. Her once shining smile was gone and placed with an emotionless face. She was holding one secret no one new about, well except for Rachel, but she wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Actually she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else or she might "endanger" herself. Kori rolled her eyes as she approached the limo.

"Good day Ms. Anders."

The man opened the door as Kori sat inside. There she met another women and man.

"Hello Ms. Anders, now today you have tea at three, followed by your piano lessons at four. You'll also be meeting Prince Charles today at five and then you two shall eat dinner at five twenty five, then you shall finish the night off with a stroll in the garden at six."

Kori's handler Tracy had just finished the schedule, without her listening. Kori just starred out the window as the sights passed by.

"Kori? Kori? Your Highness?!"

Kori turned to look at her.

"What?"

Tracy impatiently tapped her pencil on her black planner book. She had one knee over the other and then she tightly tugged at her tights that were under her black suit skirt.

"Were you listening?"

The man sitting next to her placed a hand on her knee.

"Now Tracy."

She quickly turned to him.

"Chad I need to know if she's listening to me."

Chad sighed he knew how uptight Tracy was. Chad was Kori's body guard. Yes body guard, oh did she forget to mention she was a princess? No, well now you know.

"Kori were listening to me?"

Kori turned to look at her.

"Of course I was."

Tracy just rolled her eyes as the limo pulled into a gravel driveway, leading to a much bigger mansion. All three got out of the limo and walked up to the big mansion, where people were working on the garden and other stuff to spruce it up for the Prince's visit.

"Announcing Princess Koriand'r."

Everyone rose as Kori entered the room, but Kori just rolled her eyes.

"Just get back to work."

Everyone immediately began working again as Kori went upstairs to change it to her "princess" attire. Her jeans and red shirt were replaced with a long silk purple dress that hit the floor and a white sash tied around her waist, the sleeves slanted off her shoulders and the dress had white floors cascading down the dress. Her shows were white flats and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a small tiara on top.

"Okay Kori let's get started."

She sat through tea and a long boring lesson of the piano, then came the time to meet Prince Charles. The two front doors opened as Kori waited breathlessly on the top of the stairs.

"Don't be nervous." Chad whispered. Kori smacked him playfully on the arm.

"I'm not."

"Announcing Prince Charles the fifth."

A tall slender man walked into the room. He had short dirt blond hair and stunning chestnut eyes. He had on long white pants with a light blue shirt with a red sash with all his important stuff on the sash. He was cute, but was just another pretty face.

"Walk down and greet him….."

Kori started her decent.

"And be nice." Chad hissed. Kori smiled.

Oh I'll be nice all right.

Charles bent down and kissed Kori's hand and Kori curtsied in return.

"Princess Koriand'r it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

He had a British accent, of course since his ruling country England and mine is Russia.

"Shall we eat dinner?"

"We shall."

So they sat down and Charles talked. A lot. Kori stirred her soup with her spoon thinking it was more interesting than the conversation itself.

"Koriand'r are you listening?"

Kori looked up from her soup.

"Huh?"

Tracy sighed and Chad chuckled.

"What? Oh! Of course you had just said your greatest accomplishment was sighing the biggest bill."

Charles smiled, satisfied with her answer.

"Correct."

The dinner carried on in the same manner and they finally took a stroll in the garden.

"So Koriand'r tell me about yourself."

Kori looked up from the wonderfully interesting dirt and smiled.

"Um well first off you can call me Kori and well I go to high school."

Charles looked disgusted.

"You go to school?"

"Yes."

"Brave one we have here."

Kori looked away and rolled her eyes. The evening was coming to an end as Charles was taking his leave.

"I hope to see you again Kori. Thanks for having me"

He bent down to kiss her hand and she made a face when he wasn't looking. Chad snickered and Tracy just shook her head. She replaced it with a smile as he looked back up.

"Pleasure is all mine."

He smiled and turned to leave.

"May I now go to my room?"

"Yes be gone."

Kori smiled and ran up to her room jumping on her bed. The door opened and the butler and a scurrying Rachel came into the room.

"May I present Miss Rachel Roth."

"Thank you Chives."

Chives nodded and closed the door. Rachel pressed her ear to the door and smiled.

"Okay it's all clear, now tell me everything about the Prince."

Kori rolled her eyes.

"Cute, but boring."

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on Kori you have to settle on a Prince before you become the Queen of Russia."

"I know I know. Please don't give me that damn speech again. I get it everyday from my handler Tracy."

Kori just walked to her window as rain started to fall down softly.

"I don't want a Prince, I want someone real."

Rachel walked over and placed her hands on Kori's shoulders.

"What about Richard Grayson."

Kori laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah right."

Rachel just shrugged and changed into her pjs and snuggled into Kori's big bed as Kori joined her in her own pjs.

"Night."

"Night."

Richard Grayson? Maybe just for a moment I could be something I'm not, maybe we could be….no it wouldn't work. I'm a Princess and he's just Richard…and that's what I like about him. Richard Grayson, maybe just a look.

So Kori is a princess? What controversy will this cause between a possible relationship with Richard? You'll find out in the upcoming chapters. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Freedom For A Price

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

- Freedom For A Price -

"Now Announcing Queen Koriand'r."

Kori walked down the middle of the white room and took her place at the throne.

"Thank you."

She sat down and looked at her people, but something was wrong. The faces were blank, she gasped and turned to Tracy.

"Tracy what……"

Tracy's face was also blank, just facing the front. Kori then turned to Chad, tears filling her eyes.

"Chad please……"

His face also was blank as everyone else, they then started to applauded for her.

"Please stop! What's going on?"

"Come on Koriand'r look at your people. Look at what you did to them."

Kori turned her head from side to side, looking for that one voice standing out from the clapping.

"Who are you? Show your self!"

The person chuckled.

"I-I command you! By order of the Queen!"

"As you wish your Highness!"

A black from stepped out from the blank white crowd. The black from took shape, it grew two long arms and legs with claws on the end. It opened its mouth to revel rows of sharp teeth, it had holes for eyes.

"Here I am you Majesty!"

Kori opened her mouth to let out a blood chilling scream, but only air came out.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Kori tried again as it reached out to her.

"You fail my Queen."

It grabbed her throat, squeezing it.

"And you reign is over."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kori sat up in bed as the first morning sun hit her face. She breathed ragged breaths as she looked around her room. She felt tears running down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. Suddenly the door burst open with fifty guards, Rachel, Chad and Tracy.

"Your Highness are you okay?"

Kori half smiled.

"Yeah just a nightmare, I'm okay." That was total opposite of what she felt. She was not okay, but she's had years of practice of putting on a smile and being happy, this was a walk in the park.

"Okay then get ready for school."

Kori nodded and everyone left except for Rachel who had to get ready too.

"Kori are you sure that you're okay? What was it about?"

Kori turned away from Rachel wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry what it was about."

Rachel glared at Kori and she could feel it.

"Rachel don't glare at me like that."

"Then tell me."

Kori didn't want to tell her, she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Let's just get ready for school."

Rachel wanted to press further, but just shrugged it off. Something's were meant to kept secret and Rachel respected that. Rachel put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a striped blue and white long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue converse. Kori wore a light jean mini skirt that stopped about a half inch above her knees, she had on a long sleeved purple shirt on with five buttons on the top. She buttoned the first three and she had on purple flats. Rachel kept her hair down and Kori put on a purple head band.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Both girls skipped down stairs and to the limo, where the ride was quiet. Awkward quiet, but Kori didn't notice, she was to busy absorbed in her thoughts.

Your reign is over. You have to find a husband by you twenty first birthday. What about Richard Grayson? You can only marry a Prince. Richard Grayson.

"Kori we're here."

Kori smiled and jumped out of the limo with Rachel as they walked the block to the school.

"Kori are you sure that you're okay?"

No.

"Yes, don't worry about me I'm fine." Kori smiled and Rachel just sighed.

Liar.

Kori frowned as the little voice in her head accused her of lying.They reached the school building where kids were running around, talking before the bell of doom rang.

"Hey Richard is that the girl you struck out with?"

Gar pointed over to Kori who was sitting on the ledge of the fountain. Richard looked over and froze at what he saw. The water fell behind her and she gentle flipped her hair back, she also had that brilliant smile on her face. Everything about her was beautiful.

"Um I'll be right back."

He got up to leave, Gar and Victor scooted closer to each other.

"Five bucks say she denies him again." Victor stuck out his hand.

"You are on!" Gar shook his hand and they watched closely.

Kori pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched everyone run by, Rachel said she had to talk to Jenny or Jinx as people know her. Richard approached with caution.

"Hey."

Kori turned to him as he sat down by her.

"Hi."

She smiled and he felt his cheeks get hot.

"So um where's Rachel?"

Kori fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"She had to talk to Jenny."

"Oh."

She turned away from him to watch the crowd again.

Come on Richard ask her out on a date, you can do it.

"So did you find her?"

Richard shook himself from his thoughts.

"What?"

Kori rested her head on her knees.

"Did you find her?"

Richard chuckled.

"I think I did, but she's playing hard to get."

Kori's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh she's playing hard to get huh?"

Richard dipped the edge of his fingertips in the water.

"Yeah. Kori I was wondering….."

She turned to him, her hair swished and landed gently on her knees.

"Yes?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks began to turn red.

"If you wanted to……."

The bell rang before Richard could finish his sentence.

Damn bell.

Kori just shrugged and grabbed her bag.

"Um see you later?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and walked off to her first period. Richard punched the water with his fist, splashing himself.

"Nice."

Victor and Gar walked over to him.

"So did she deny you again?"

Richard glared at them.

"No, I didn't get to ask her. Come on let's just go to math."

Richard started off and Vic and Gar turned to each other.

"Okay I raise the bet, ten bucks says Richard can't get her to go out with him."

Gar laughed and shook his head.

"Deal."

Richard turned to his friends.

"Are you coming?"

The grinned and ran to catch up with Richard.

-

The day passed by like a blur to Richard, all he could think about was Kori.

How am I going to ask her?

Um like you were going to before.

No, I can't.

Come on Richard you can do it.

But….

No buts, do it.

Fine.

Richard walked into his seventh period and to his surprise Kori was sitting in her seat already. He eagerly rushed over and took the seat next to her.

"Kori I was wondering if…."

Yet again the bell cut him off.

I'm going to disarm that thing.

The whole class period Richard could not catch Kori's eye, he almost got himself detention. He stared at the clock hoping just by glaring at it that it would go faster.

"Is the clock interesting?"

He heard Kori whisper over her writing. He grinned.

"Not as interesting as you."

Kori's cheeks turned as red as her hair and she quickly went back to her assignment. The bell finally rung, but before Richard could utter a word to her she was gone. Richard hastily scooped up his stuff to go and find her. He bumped into Gar and Vic on the way.

"Hey man I……"

"Not now, I've got to catch her."

He pushed through the crowd and saw her walking away from the school and he quickly ran to get her.

"Kori wait!"

She turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

He panted, trying to catch his breath and then looked up at her.

"Would you like to go with me to the carnival?"

"Now?"

"Unless you have something planned, then I understand completely and….."

She placed a finger to his lips and he fell silent.

"Richard I would like that a lot, but……."

Kori glanced at the limo waiting for her and a smiled graced her lips.

"You know what? Let's go."

Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really."

She looked at the limo again and saw they were coming towards her, she grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him away from her guards. Richard raised his eyebrows again as Kori led the way to his car.

"Um know which car it is?"

Kori paused and looked back at him, her cheeks beat red.

"Urm…..no."

Richard kept a hold on her hand and led her to his car, on the way they saw a happy Gar and a sad Victor. Richard just shook his head.

"We've really got to work on our betting problem."

"What?"

He looked back at Kori.

"Nothing, here we are."

He helped her into the car and they were off towards the carnival.

"So Kori tell me about yourself."

Her eyes went wide and she fumbled with her seat belt.

"Well…um…..there's not much…that is to say and…um…"

Richard glanced over at her, her face full of fear and discomfort.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, since this is our first…….."

He stopped before _date_ slipped from his lips, but Kori finished it for him.

"Date?"

Richard could fell the heat rising to his cheeks.

"You don't have to call it that I mean….oh look we're here."

Richard pulled over and Kori's eyes went wide with excitement, for she had never been to a carnival before. Too much moving, never had time, plus she had been in Russia when she was younger. Richard looked at her.

"You've never been to a carnival before?"

"No, I could never get past the guards at the palace…….."

She suddenly stopped.

"I mean I've moved so much, never had any time."

A puzzled looked played on Richard's face until Kori was pulling him into the carnival. Kori wanted to do everything and they everything. They played the games, ate the food and rode on the many rides, then night had fallen. Richard pulled her over to the Ferris Wheel.

"Come on, there's a great view at the top and it's the best place to watch the fireworks."

When they reached it Kori came to a halt and gulped.

"You-you mean up there?"

She seemed terrified.

"Don't worry I'll be with you."

For so strange reason Kori felt that sense of security, that she had never felt before.

"Okay."

They reached the top and the carriage started to sway slightly and Kori grabbed Richard's arm. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'd catch you if you fell, but you won't."

She loosened her grip as the fireworks began.

"Beautiful."

Richard looked over at her memorized eyes.

"Yeah just like you."

Richard's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said. Kori just smiled and turned her attention back to the fireworks as they ended. They were lowered to the ground and the couple walked back to the car.

"Thanks Richard I had a great……"

But she never finished her sentence because she saw an all to familiar body guards and they were heading their way. She grabbed Richard's hand and ran in the other direction.

"Wait! The cars that way!"

Kori looked back ignoring Richard.

"Are we being chased?"

Kori bit her lip and dodge a group of giggling girls as they called out Richard's name.

"You could say that."

Richard turned to see the men in black running after them.

"Um what do they want with us?"

Not him, they only want you Kori.

I know that!

Then stop.

No! I can do this! I can get out of here without being caught.

They pushed their way through a crowd, but lost each other.

"Kori!"

"Richard!"

They reached out to each other and pulled through the crowd and turned down between two tents, the guards close behind.

"What do they want?"

Kori again ignored the question and pulled him along.

"Kori answer me!"

"Come on!"

Richard pulled her to a stop.

"Richard we need to go! Now!"

"No Kori, tell me what they want first."

She glanced from Richard to the guards, who were now closing in on them.

"Richard please….."

"Tell me."

"ME! They want me, now let's go!"

She yanked him and they turned down into the parking lot, but a firm hand grabbed Kori's arm.

"Kori!"

Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay Richard, just-just go home….I'll be fine."

Before he could utter a word, they took Kori away.

No……

-

Kori bit her lip as Tracy lectured her on the dangers of running away.

"You could have been hurt, killed, kidnapped. God Kori do you ever think? Do you even want to be the Queen? And who was this guy anyways? You know you can only marry a Prince, so I suggest you stop seeing him before it gets serious….."

"It's not serious, we're just friends." Kori muttered.

"Well then young lady you are grounded. No friends, no outside, no nothing until you can learn to be responsible."

"That's not fair!" Kori was now standing up, glaring at Tracy.

"It most certainly is, now off to your room you are to meet Prince………"

"I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANY SNOT FACED PRINCE!" Kori pushed over the chair she was just sitting in.

"Your Highness….."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! STOP IT ALL OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!"

With that she ran up to her room and locked the door. Hot tears cascaded down her face. She jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She then went silent as tears slipped down her face. She cried herself into a restless sleep.

I am so so so so so so sorry it took so long, but before i could upload the next xhapter we lost our internet and we just now got it back...so the next chapter should be coming out soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	4. Think Of Me

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4

- Think Of Me -

Light rain patted on the window as Richard stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. All he could think about was _her_. Her smile, her eyes, her laughter, everything about her made him smile. He glanced at the clock and swung his legs over his bed to get ready for school.

He hadn't slept at all, he just couldn't stop thinking about her, but one thing puzzled him. The men that took her, but she let them. Who were they? It didn't matter now, he'd ask her today at school.

-

Kori turned her head as the rain fell and the light grey sky poured out its heart, just like her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyelids drooped from the lack of sleep. A soft knock was heard from her door.

"Kori, time to get ready for school."

It was Tracy.

"I'm not going."

Tracy pressed her lips together as she knocked again.

"Kori come on now you need to get up."

Kori continued to lay on her bed.

"I said no, now I order you to leave me alone."

Tracy wanted to argue, oh she wanted to argue, but since Kori was a princess she had no choice, but to obey and she turned without a word.

Kori turned her attention back to then window as she glided over to her window seat. She sighed as she laid her head on the sill and watched the rain fall on the beautiful, lush garden. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she realized she would have to come out at some point. She would also be leaving on Friday to attended a ball in France where all the Princes and Princess will meet, in hopes of finding marriage.

Marriage. Kori snorted at the word. Marriage meant that she had to live with someone she barley knew and might not even love because it was her duty. Duty. Duty to what? Certainly not her heart….and what was her heart telling her?

I'm still not sure.

Love. Will she ever find someone she could truly be happy with? Or maybe she already did.

Who Richard?

Richard. The school player, yes had she really fallen in love with him?

Anything's possible.

Kori almost laughed at the thought. She wondered what Richard thought of her and what he'll think when he finds out she wouldn't be there today. She could only hope he thought of her.

-

Richard trudged through the rain and ran up the stairs. He searched desperately through the halls in hopes of finding Kori, but to no avail. Girl after girl called his name, but he paid them no mine. He still couldn't find her and his hopes came crashing down.

The day silently slipped by Richard without him really realizing it. Kori obviously wasn't in seventh period and he just stared at her empty seat wandering where she was.

-

Kori eventually came out of her room, but wasn't permitted to go outside, but did that stop her? She quietly unlocked her window and walked out onto her balcony. She then scaled down the ivy vines and into the garden.

She ran up to the window to hear Tracy and Chad talking.

"Chad I don't know what to do about her anymore, after her parents death…….."

Chad placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up so they were meeting eye to eye.

"Don't worry I still believe in her and I believe in you."

Tracy smiled and Chad leaned in closing the gap between them. Tracy responded to the kiss, deepening it. Kori's eyes widened at the sight and she turned away with envy. Anger swelled up in her face as hot tears filled her eyes.

So they can fall in love, but I am a subject that love will not choose? Why must the world be so cruel?!

Kori ran through the garden, blinking back her tears. She ran through the gates and kept running till she stopped at the nearest park. The sun had already set and the lamps were lit in the park giving it a light glow. She skid to a stop and slowly walked over to the wooden bench and sat down. What she didn't know was someone she knew was on the other side of the park.

Richard jammed his hands in his pockets as he pondered on Kori's absence.

Why are you so worried?

I'm not.

Then stop thinking about her.

I can't.

Richard sighed as he sat down on a wooden bench not even noticing the other person next to him. He stared at the ground deep in thought when the person next to him broke his train.

"Have you ever just wanted to find someone that loves you for you?"

Richard smiled.

"Yeah."

He still didn't look up, but felt comfort with this mysterious person, who had the same troubles as he did.

"But everyone else around you persecutes you for falling in love and not doing your duty, but the duty isn't to your heart."

Richard's heart fluttered as he continuously to agree with her.

"Yes that's exactly how I feel."

The girl made a small smile, not looking at the Richard she just continued to talk.

"Like the world would turn its back on you….you just feel so…….."

"Trapped." He finished for her like he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Exactly."

A thought occurred to Richard, this girls voice sounded so familiar.

"Do I know……."

He looked up just as she looked at him. Their eyes locked in a gaze as Richard finished his sentence.

"….You……"

She smiled as he continued to stare at her.

"Hello Richard."

She said breaking his trance.

"Kori……I thought I wouldn't see you again."

Her smile faded away as she remembered last night.

"Oh about last night."

He took her hand.

"You don't need to explain anything, I'm just glad you're okay."

Her fingers laced in his. They both leaned in, but Kori pulled away immediately and unlaced her fingers with his.

"What's wrong?"

"N…nothing's wrong….I just can't…not now."

Richard didn't understand. He grabbed her hand again.

"Kori I know I haven't known you for that long, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. There's something different about you….something beautiful."

Kori wretched her hand away from his and quickly stood up.

"No there's nothing special or beautiful about me……I have to go."

She began to walk away and Richard shot up from the bench wanting to follow her.

Damn it girl go get him!

I can't.

But you want to.

I have a duty to my country.

You have a duty to your heart.

"Kori please wait…….."

Kori stopped and turned on her heel and ran to him. She flung her arms around his neck kissing him. He was surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss and he finally soared to cloud nine.

No! No! No! I have to stop kissing him!

Then stop.

…..I can't.

Then don't.

She didn't stop, it didn't matter anymore that she wasn't allowed to love him. It didn't matter that she would probably marry some Prince she would never love, nothing mattered. She then broke away suddenly.

"I have to go."

She then took off running leaving Richard standing there bewildered.

"Did she just kiss me?"

Yes.

Richard smiled to himself and strolled around the park.

"She just kissed me."

And it was like no kiss I've had before.

Richard walked through the doors, slightly dazed. Bruce looked up from his paper to see Richard walk in.

"What, did she kiss you?"

Richard suddenly stopped and looked at Bruce.

"How did you know?"

Bruce just shrugged.

"I know everything. So where have you been?"

Richard looked at him smugly.

"I thought you knew everything."

Bruce just chuckled as Richard strolled up to his room, he landed on his bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of when he would see her again.

-

Kori scaled up the vines and into her room. Wave after wave of emotion washed over her. She felt confused, happy, angry, and most of all beautiful. She smiled to herself.

I kissed him.

She then frowned.

I kissed him.

How was she going to explain to him that a relationship between them would never work.

"Oh since we're being honest Richard I'm a Princess of Russia. I'm sure that would go over very well."

Kori groaned as she fell to her bed, what had she done? She didn't love him…did she?

No I don't.

You do.

I don't!

Then why was the kiss so good?

Kori couldn't deny herself that. The kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but this wasn't the way. She was a princess destined to be married to a prince, that was how the world works.

Fate is a funny thing Kori.

Yeah, well I don't believe in fate.

Kori rolled over on her side and fell asleep, thinking of her future and how unclear it had just become.

**Thanks o all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	5. Selfish

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

- Selfish -

Richard and Kori laid in the grass watching the stars shine bright in the sky.

"Kori we could always be together."

Kori looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No, we can never be together."

Richard frowned.

"Why not?"

Kori stood up suddenly.

"Because I'm a princess and I have to marry a prince."

Richard was by her side in a second.

"We could runaway together."

The thrill of running away washed through her as she would want to eagerly except, but what would everyone think of her?

"No."

"Kori if you loved me you would…….."

Would what? Kori awoke not hearing the rest of the sentence, but laid awake in wonder of what he would have said. She sighed as she glanced at the clock. Time for school. She knew she had to break this thing up with Richard know or it would be harder to say good-bye later.

She changed into a pair if jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with pink hearts all over and pink flats. She kept her hair down and grabbed her books.

"Good morning you Highness."

Kori turned to Tracy, who despite last night looked professional as ever.

"Morning Tracy, where is Chad?"

"Chad is running late this morning."

Kori could see the light pink in Tracy's face at the mention of Chad and Kori walked on down to the limo.

"I see."

Both women piled in and Chad ran over and also climbed in before it took off.

"Morning Chad."

"Morning Kori, you're actually speaking to us?"

Kori smiled and playfully hit Chad on the arm. Chad seated himself next to Tracy and both looked away from each other and out the window. What they didn't know was that Kori knew exactly what happened.

"So how was your evening?"

Both glanced at each other and looked away again while blushing.

"Um nothing special."

Kori's smile grew wider as they pulled up a block away from the school.

"Have a good day and please come straight here, you have to leave right when we get home so you can be in France tomorrow by the ball."

Kori thought of France, the beautiful city of romance. She sighed a romantic sigh.

"Kori!"

Kori came back to reality and got out of the limo, walking the block to the school yard. The rain from the day before had made the yard look beautiful. She spotted her best friend Rachel who ran over to her.

"Hey Kori."

Kori smiled.

"Hello Rachel."

"So are you ready for the ball tomorrow?'

Kori groaned as she sat down on the ledge of the fountain.

"I don't want to think about it, I've made a mess of things with Richard."

Rachel arched an eyebrow as she glanced over at Richard who was laughing with his friends.

"What'd you do?"

"I kissed him."

Her eyes went wide.

"You did what?!"

Kori glared at her.

"You heard me, so don't make me repeat it."

"Why did you kiss him?"

Kori stole a glance at Richard, he looked at her and smiled.

"In the moment it felt so right."

Rachel tugged on Kori's sleeve pulling her attention away from Richard, her look held pity.

"Don't give me that look Rachel!"

Kori smacked her hand away as Richard ran over to them.

"Hey Kori."

She merely smiled and Rachel nudge her with her elbow and walked away without another word.

"Um Richard I need to talk to you."

He just smiled, which made her feel worse inside.

"Well we can't………….."

Her voice was droned out by the bell and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What?"

She shook her head in a never mind state and he just ran off in the other direction. She sighed and walked to class.

-

All Richard could think about was her, she would not leave his head. He then wonder what she was going to say. We can't what? Hopefully that wasn't a breakup line, cause it would break his heart. He gave her his heart on a silver platter and if it was torn to shreds…well he hoped it wouldn't get that far.

Kori also couldn't get Richard out of her head.

You should have broken it off earlier.

I know.

Why didn't you.

I don't know.

Now his heart will be broken.

I know!

Kori placed her head in her hands and sighed as she sat in the library, the perfect place to think. She had screwed up pretty bad by kissing him. God why did she kiss him.

But it felt so right.

She sighed even hard and ran her fingers through her hair, blinking back tears, she got up as the bell rung and grabbed her bag. It was seventh period already and she just couldn't face him. She jammed her hands into her pocket as Rachel came up by her.

"You want to tell me about it?"

Kori nodded her and passed her a long letter she had written in the library. Rachel opened it up and turned the corner, heading to her own class. She slipped into the back and read the note.

Rachel,

Rachel I screwed up big time, not kidding. I went to the carnival with Richard, but the guards caught me-don't worry Richard doesn't know. I got grounded and can't go outside for a week, but yesterday I broke the rules. I needed to clear my head and fresh air so I climbed down the vine wall and snuck off, but I stopped and looked through the window. You'll never guess what I saw. Tracy and Chad kissing!

Rachel gasped and the teacher glared at her. Rachel glared back and kept on reading.

Yeah you heard me, kissing! That's not the worst of it, I got jealous! How low is that? Well anyways I ran through the gate and into the park. I sat down on a bench and someone else joined me. I didn't know who it was and I just began to pour my heart out to this guy. At the same time we looked up and guess who it was. Richard Grayson. I couldn't help, but smile at him. There's something about him that always makes me smile. We leaned in to kiss, but I pulled away. He begged me to stay and I felt so torn between duty and my heart. Before I knew it my heart got the better of me and I turned around and kissed him. He responded and it was like nothing I've felt before.

I then ran away and felt awful because I know I can't be with him and I don't want to break his heart, but I want so much to be with him. I don't know what I should do.

Kori

Rachel reread the note twice before putting it down on her desk, she sighed and began to take her notes.

-

Kori couldn't bring herself to look at him, even though he was looking at her, puzzled by her behavior she just couldn't look at him.

"Psst…Kori."

She ignored him as she tried to pay attention, but he got the better of her.

"What?"

Richard a little surprised by her angriness , his cheeks reddened and Kori's expression quickly became soft. She smiled warmly and he smiled back.

"I just wanted to know why you haven't talked to me all day."

She was dreading the question and couldn't think of what to say.

Tell him.

I'll break his heart!

His or yours?

Kori became silent, was she trying not to break his heart or protect her own.

It's not like that at all!

Then tell him.

Fine I will…..after school.

"Um Richard I need to talk to you after school."

Richard became worried, that was part of a breakup line, but nodded anyways. Silence came between them as both were sick with worry to what the other would say, so silence was golden. The bell finally rung as they both ran out of the room. Kori paced in front of the fountain as Richard slowly approached her.

"You wanted to talk?"

Kori stopped and turned to look at him.

"Richard I….."

He knew it was coming, what did he do?

"Is it me Kori?"

Her eyes widened, no oh god no was it him. It was her fault, her fault she kissed him, her fault she let her guard down and her fault she fell in love.

"No! No! It's me, all me.'

"That's what they all say."

"No Richard I…."

Damn it girl tell him!

It's so hard saying good-bye.

He gazed at her, his sapphire eyes begging for a better outcome. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't do it.

"It's just I wanted to tell you I was going out of town this weekend and can't spend anytime with you."

Selfish girl.

She smiled, even though she felt so wrong, she felt so selfish. She couldn't let him go.

"Oh okay! I thought you were…..well never mind."

Yeah never mind.

"See you later?"

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, bye."

-

Kori slowly walked down the block, her thoughts all mixed up.

You damn selfish girl! Now when you really can't be with him he'll die! You've taken it too far! This will only end in pain for the both of you!

Stop it!

No, you deserve it. Selfish little princess.

Kori wanted to cry, even her own mind was against her. No one was on her side, she was alone. She saw the black limo and all her confusion and worry were wiped from her face as she climbed in.

"Kori how was school."

"Um….schoolish?"

That was all she could manage. Tracy tapped on the window and told the driver to head to the airport. Kori sighed as she looked out the window. They pulled up to the air port and was escorted to her private jet plane. The plane was a deep purple with pink flowers down the side. On the inside was a giant pink bed, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a luxurious bathtub, a fuzzy pink carpet and a big screen TV. There was also a small book case with Kori's favorite books. Kori sat on her bed as Tracy and Chad walked into the front room leaving her alone.

"Kori I'll get you before we land."

Kori just nodded as both adults slipped behind the curtain. She grabbed on of her favorite books of the shelf and began to read it as the plane took off. She fell into the world of "Twilight", her favorite book. The tale of a forbidden romance fascinated, and she became lost in its pages.

Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. The Ball

Love: The Gift And Curse

Chapter 6

- The Ball -

The plane descended as Chad gently shook Kori, who had fallen asleep half way through her book. Her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms out and looked around sleepily. They got off the plane and waiting for them was a big black limo. They all piled in and Kori watched in amazement as the sights of Paris passed by.

"Kori when we get there you need to change into your gold dress."

But Kori wasn't listening, she watched as the beautiful city around her swirled with many things. The colors, sights, sounds all caught her attention. They finally pulled up to a big beautiful chateaux, with a fine garden and a fountain in the middle of the yard.

Kori got out of the limo, still in her regular cloths, and walked through the doors into a huge room. She spun in a circle taking in the whole room. A tall man came out to welcome them.

"Bonjour! You must be Princess Koriand'r!"

Kori made a little curtsey and the man bowed back to her. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm Jean-Pierre and I am Prince Marc's handler, I see you haven't changed yet."

Kori blushed slightly and he showed her to her room. The room was huge with golden walls a huge four poster bed with a canopy, a giant chandelier, soft white carpet, a fire place, two big chairs and a bookshelf in the corner. It had two giant windows and you could see the Eiffel Tower through one of the windows.

"What a gorgeous view!"

"Merci, mademoiselle. I hope you enjoy it. The party will start at nineteen hundred hours."

Kori glanced at Chad for a translation. He mouthed the words "Seven" and she nodded and turned back to Jean-Pierre.

"Thank you Jean-Pierre…I mean um merci."

Jean-Pierre smiled and kissed her hand again before he took his leave. Tracy and Chad left letting Kori change for it was only an hour till the party began. She traced her fingers over the gold sick collar before slipping it over her head. The light gold dress barley hit the floor. It sparkled slightly, the sleeves were short, but a transparent cloth covered her shoulders. There was a white sash that went around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with a small tiara on her head.

"Princess Koriand'r?" Asked a strong, deep French accent voiced.

Kori paused and turned slightly. There stood before her a tall man with short black hair, dark blue eyes and a dashing smile.

"Prince Marc I presume?"

Kori asked matching with her own smile. He glided over to hr and kissed her hand.

"It iz how you say….pleasure to meet you?"

Kori's cheeks blushed slightly and she curtsied to him.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you ready to descended down to ze ball?"

He held out his arm and she took it hesitantly. They walked out and stopped at the top of the stairs. Eyes of Princes and Princess watched them as they walked down the stairs.

"Announcing Prince Marc of France and Princess Koriand'r of Russia."

They separated at the stairs and he kissed her hand before walking off and joining his Prince friends. Kori slowly walked through the rooms, many eyes staring at her. Princesses started at her with envy because Kori by far was the most beautiful of all the girls and Princes looked at her like she was a diamond in the ruff. Kori couldn't take it anymore she had to find someone that wouldn't stare at her with lust or hate. Finally a friendly face popped out.

"Elizabeth!"

Kori ran to her Princess friend as Elizabeth ran to her. The girls embraced and giggled with each other. They pulled back and examined each other. Elizabeth was the Princess of Ireland. She had long brown hair and light green eyes, she had rosy cheeks and dimples when she smiled. She was as tall as Kori and he dress was a long dark green with a black sash across her waist.

"Oh Beth! It's been so long!"

"I know my dearest Kori! Guess what?"

"What?"

Beth held up her left finger and a beautiful ring glittered there. Kori gasped as she grabbed her hand.

"I am to be married!"

"By whom?"

Beth pulled her closer.

"The Prince of Scotland, he is a rather handsome man and very nice."

"When was this arranged?"

"Oh not to long ago. There was a small ball and he asked to dance with me, two times. Of course my mother pushed me into it and well now I'm engaged. You must come meet him."

Before she knew it Kori was being dragged by Beth to a group of young Princes.

"Ah here comes my pretty lassie now!"

Beth smiled as the girls came to a stop.

"And who might this be?"

"Ryan this is Koriand'r, she is the princess of Russia."

The rest of the Princes smiled an looked at Kori.

"Nice to meet you Ryan."

"Nice to meet you to."

"So Koriand'r are you so happened to be engaged or married yet?" One of the boys asked.

"No I happen not to be married."

The boys elbowed each other as Kori rolled her eyes.

"Um would you like to dance with me?"

Kori nodded and the rest of the night went on as so. She danced with Prince after Prince until she couldn't or for lack of a better term _wouldn't _dance with anyone else. Beth stayed behind and the two girls walked out into the garden together.

"So who is he?"

Kori quickly blushed and turned to her friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Beth just looked at her and Kori sighed.

"Kori I know you better than that."

"How could you tell?"

"Well you seemed distant, not really looking at possible husbands."

Kori sat down on a bench and Beth joined her.

"Well there's this guy and I kind of um…well kissed him."

Beth gasped and grabbed Kori's hands.

"What country does he rule?!"

Kori pulled her hands out of Beth's grasp.

"He doesn't."

Kori looked away as she could feel the tears rise up in her eyes, but Beth just turned her to face her.

"I always knew you'd be the one to fall in love with a commoner."

Kori laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, but it could never work. I'm a Princess I have to marry a Prince."

"Kori that is not true you can marry whom ever you please."

"Don't try to make me fell better. It's impossible!"

Beth lifted up Kori's chin.

"It's never impossible when you're in love."

Beth then stood up and kissed the top of Kori's head and walked off into the night, until the darkness swallowed her up. Kori sighed as she thought over Beth's words.

It's never impossible when you're in love.

She then decided she was gone long enough and didn't want the whole national guard looking for her. With a last glance at the garden she strolled inside and changed into her favorite jeans and a long sleeved purple t-shirt. She grabbed Twilight and sat at the window seat. She looked over at the Eiffel Tower sparkling in the light. Tracy and Chad walked in smiling.

"Kori great news! The Prince of Germany has taken a big interest of you!"

Kori stuck out her tongue.

"You mean Mr. Stuck Up?"

Chad chuckled and Tracy glared at Kori.

"Kori! A Prince has taken an interest in you and might possibly be thinking of marriage and you insult him! Do you not think he is handsome?"

Kori rolled her eyes as she set her book down.

"No he is handsome. His high cheek bones, light skin, short blond hair and dark blue eyes…it's just that."

"That what?" Tracy asked, her lips pressed together. She was obviously angry.

"Well there's this other guy and……."

"Oh no! It's that one boy you were with at the fair! Koriand'r I told you not to get serious with this boy! Didn't I tell her Chad?!"

Kori pleaded Chad with her eyes to support her on this, but he just sighed and shook his head.

"Kori you know you're going to have to marry a Prince."

Tracy nodded in approval and Kori reached her boiling point.

"That's not fair you two can kiss and fall in love with each other and I am _forced_ to be married someone I don't even like!"

Tracy and Chad were speechless that she knew about their "secret" relationship.

"How….how did you know about that?"

Kori rolled her eyes.

"Because I snuck out and saw you to smooching! I then ran into the park and met Richard there."

She said his name more quietly.

"Young lady I forbid you from ever seeing that boy again!"

Kori stood up suddenly.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did."

Kori stared at Tracy for a few moments before grabbing her book and her purple All Star shoes, throwing them on, and grabbed her jacket and bolted out of the room.

"Kori! Kori!"

She ran and ran not stopping for anyone. She pulled over a cab and told her the air port. She bought a ticket with the money she had in her pocket and boarded the plane not knowing if Tracy and Chad were right behind her or not. The plane took off and Kori settled into her seat and began reading her book as the long trip back to the states began.

Thanks to all my reviewers and plaese review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	7. Sick Inside

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or parts of the song "Sick Inside"

- Sick Inside -

Kori was gently shaken by an attendant as the plane began to land. She yawned and stretched as the plane touched the ground.

"All right ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying United Airlines and we hope you had a pleasant trip."

People walked out of the plane and were greeted by loved ones at the gate. Kori watched with envy as a young girl ran into a young mans arms and the happy couple reunited in a kiss. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and quickly walked out of the airport and called a cab. The cab took her to the gates of her home and she was greeted by surprised workers.

"Koriand'r you're home early, where are Chad and Tracy?"

Kori stopped and faced the workers.

"They had other matters to attend to."

She then turned on her heel and walked to her room. She was in full composure the whole time, but once she shut her door everything came loose. She fell to the floor sobbing and didn't move the rest of the night.

-

Tracy and Chad didn't come back the next day and Kori just spent it in her room. She was so tired and beat down she couldn't do anything else. Monday rolled around and by the time Chad and Tracy got home Kori was up and on her way to school. She couldn't bare to face Chad or Tracy. She knew she would be dead when they met.

"Have a good day your Highness." The doorman said.

Kori smiled and walked into the school yard and he was instantly by her side.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"How was your weekend?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He raised an eyebrow as he once happy smile faded away.

"Let me make it better."

He raised her chin and their lips touched. Kori wanted to stop him, tell him it was no and she would just break his heart in the end, but something compelled her to not say those things. Her heart. They finally separated.

"Wow." Kori whispered breathlessly.

"Wow is an understatement."

They leaned in to kiss again when someone stopped them.

"Oh Richie-Poo!"

Richard groaned as a short blond with light blue eyes and bright pink lips marched over to them and grabbed Richard's arm.

"Sweetie who is this?"

Kori arched an eyebrow and grabbed Richard's arm out of the girls grasp.

"His girlfriend, got a problem with that?"

Girlfriend?! GIRLFRIEND! Kori are you crazy?! No way will this work! Heartbreak I tell you, all ends in heartbreak.

Kori ignored the little voice and glared at the blond as she glared back.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Kitten and _I'm _Richard's girlfriend."

She remarked taking his arm back. Richard slide his arm out of Kitten's and backed away from her.

"No Kitten you're my ex."

Kori smirked and Kitten's face got red before she huffed and walked away. The bell rang and the two lovers said good-bye before they parted. Kori met up with Rachel in the library and both girls shared hushed whispers about the ball with each other.

"So how was it?"

Kori groaned and Rachel patted her on the back.

"It seemed like the Prince of Germany took an interest in me."

Rachel gasped and someone near by had overheard Kori talking about the Prince of Germany and she leaned against the shelf listening on the girls conversation.

"So Kori what do you think of him?"

"I think he's a gorgeous self-centered arrogant Prince!"

Kori responded a little louder than she would have liked.

"Kori you're a Princess you'll have to pick someone at one point or another."

"I know! I know! I've had this lecture millions of times!"

"Does Richard know?"

Kori sighed and began examining her nails.

"No….."

The person behind the book shelf gasped, she then smiled and walked away to find Richard.

-

"Hey Richie-Poo!"

Richard groaned as Kitten walked over to him and sat down between him and Victor.

"Hey!"

Kitten ignored Victor and she smiled at Richard.

"I know something about your girlfriend that you don't know."

Richard's eyes widened and Gar and Victor leaned in.

"Well what is it Kitten?"

"Well you girlfriend is a Princess and she can't be with you because she has to marry a Prince!"

Kitten smiled in triumph, but the boys just started laughing. Kitten looked at them in shock.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded.

"Kitten you seriously believe that Kori is a Princess?"

"I over heard them talking in the library!'

"Man that is the lamest way to try and get my buddy Richard back!"

Victor patted Richard's back and Gar agreed and the two boys bumped fist. Kitten looked out ranged. She stood up and marched away from the table.

Oh I'm going to prove she's a Princess if it means ruining her and breaking his heart!

-

Kori met Richard in seventh period and they sat in the back as usual.

"Kori you'll never believe this."

She smile.

"What?"

"Kitten said you were a Princess and had to marry a Prince."

Kori's face went pale and he eyes went blank. Richard's laughing expression changed into worry. He waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her daze.

"How-how does Kitten know that?"

"She said she over heard you talking in the library."

Oh no!

I told you.

You're not helping.

"Kori come on now you're not really a Princess."

He laughed and Kori half laughed with him. The bell rang and Kori shot up her seat and ran out of the class room. Richard was right behind her and since he was a faster runner her caught up with her quickly. He grabbed her arm pulling her to a slow stop.

"Kori what's wrong?"

She looked from him to the door, trying to figure out how far it was.

"N-nothing."

"Kori."

He said more sternly and she looked back at him.

"Honestly, there's nothing wrong."

She then looked back at the door and his voice became softer.

"Please don't lie to me."

It pained her to hear those words come out of his mouth and she stopped struggling and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Richard I didn't mean to lie."

"Say no more."

Before she could reply his lips were on hers and not matter how much she wanted to break away, not a single cell in her body would let her. The kiss became deeper and soon turned into a full make out session. They slammed against the lockers, Richard's arms moving up Kori's back while her arms ran through his hair. Her leg wrapped around his and they moved again towards the door. They pushed it open, while still kissing, and were met with flashes from photographers.

"Princess Koriand'r! Look over here!"

Kori and Richard broke apart as the flashes continued to rain on them. They pushed their way through the crowd and down the stairs.

"Princess is this your boyfriend?! Does he know about the other Princes?!'

Kori pushed herself even harder and the finally got through. The couple ran with the photographers following. They dodged them and ran into the park. Kitten watched from a tree and she turned and chuckled to herself as she walked home. Kori and Richard pulled to a stop and both took deep breaths. Richard pulled himself up and marched over to Kori.

"What the hell was that?! Why were they calling you princess?!"

Kori stood up, slightly scared of Richard.

"I-I don't know."

"Kori tell me now or……."

His voice broke off like he was holding back tears. Kori bit back her own tears.

"Okay! I am a Princess! My ruling country is Russia!"

He quickly turned on her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

She couldn't meet his eyes.

"I couldn't."

"So you pretend to love me and now I have a broken heart because you have to marry some prince?! I _never _had a chance with you!"

Kori felt lower and lower each time he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get this far."

Richard's furry broke loose.

"_This far_?! What do you mean this far?!"

Tears formed in Kori's eyes and she tried to blink them back, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"I was told not to get serious, but I couldn't help it. I fell in love with you."

Richard rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Yeah right Kori. You're nothing, but a selfish, arrogant, heartbreaking Princess and you'll never be anything more."

Now it was Kori's turn to explode, all the feeling she had been holding in burst out.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

Richard turned to look at her. Her face was stained with tears and her body shook from the on coming sobs.

"You don't know what I've been through! You don't know what it's like to have your parents die and all the responsibilities thrown on you when you're ten! You don't know how it feels to be told you'll have to marry someone you've never met and might not even like! Then I come here and I meet you and I fall in love! I fall in love when I'm not allowed to, but it feels so right to follow my heart for once and not my duty. You made my world so much better. I've been so broken inside and you fixed me! You fixed me! Now all you can say to me is I'm nothing, but a worthless Princess?! Maybe I am selfish because I chose you over everything else, but I just want someone who loves me for me. I guess I'll never find that."

Richard stood there in shock, but before she could say anything she broke off into a run.

"Kori!"

His voice was horse, but he didn't follow her. He just watched her run off into the night. He sighed and sat down at a park bench and placed his head in his hands, letting oncoming tears fall.

**_Now I'm sick inside._**

-

Kori ran into the house and past Chad and Tracy, who followed her to her room. Kori slammed the door and Tracy knocked on it rapidly.

**_Yeah, It makes me want to cry._**

"Kori we need to speak with you!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Kori! First off about you running away and second about this boy Richard Grayson!"

"WELL YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM AGAIN!"

Tracy understood her words and grabbed Chad's hand pulling her away from the door.

"Come one she needs time alone."

-

It was worst the next day at school. Kori could barley get anywhere's now that everyone knew she was a princess, curtsy of Kitten. Kori sighed as she sat by the fountain, trying to blend in. She glanced over at Richard and he looked away from her.

**_I'm so sorry about last night._**

Richard couldn't bare look at her, it pained him too much. It was her fault, all her fault. She took it too far, all her fault…..and yet he couldn't help, but feel he had broken her heart too.

_**Yeah, It happened so fast.**_

The bell rang and both departed to their own classes. Richard could barley pay attention in math, all his thoughts wondered to Kori.

Stop thinking about her.

I can't.

She broke your heart, she deserves anything that's coming to her.

His mind yet again wondered from his inner conversation and thought of his first kiss with Kori. How she flung herself at him and the kiss was so sweet.

**_I wanted it to last._**

Kori blinked back tears as she sat in a corner of the library, escaping everyone who wanted to ask her questions about her "Princess life". The tears dripped onto the pages of the book she was reading. Never had she felt more sick inside than now.

**_In the moment it felt so right._**

In that moment it did feel right, the kiss, him, love. All of it. She always thought love would be simple, but it was complicated….and heartbreaking. Oh was it heartbreaking. What ever happened to the classic love story? Girl meets guy, girl falls in love with guy, guy falls in love with girl, both end up happy in the end. No life isn't a simple love story and Kori was learning that the hard way.

The bell rang and she sighed as she walked off to probably one of her worst classes. Seventh period. She had to face him. She took her seat and he took his. Neither spoke or tried to speak with the other, both held back tears.

**_Yeah, Now I'm I sick inside._**

Kori quickly wrote some words down on a paper and she folded it ever so gently. As the bell rung she handed the paper to Richard and walked out, wiping her eyes. Richard looked at the paper and shoved it into his pocket, not knowing what it contained and at the moment he didn't care.

-

He pulled out the slip and started to open it, then he stopped and threw it on the table. He paced in front of it and began to open it again. He threw it back down stopping again and paced even faster in front of the small white sheet of paper. He couldn't take it anymore and he ran to it and tore it open.

The note contained only six words.

Richard I'm sorry, I love you.

But said it all.

_**I'm just a girl who is in love with you.**_

**Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	8. Fall To Pieces

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8

- Fall To Pieces -

Richard looked up from the paper and quickly looked down again, rereading the six words on the page. He reread it again and again as if the note were filled with words from front to back. He read every word carefully, slowly pronouncing the wrods in his mind.

First word.

_Richard_

Second word.

_I'm_

Third word.

_Sorry,_

Fourth word.

_I_

Fifth word.

_Love_

Last word.

_You_

He ran his hands through his hair, breathing hard as the door opened. He ran to his room so Bruce wouldn't see him in this state. He slammed the door, flopping down on his bed with the note crunched in his hand. Screwed. He was completely screwed, why the heel did he have to fall in love with a princess?

_It's all her fault._

Richard grew angry and started to rip up his room. He grabbed a picture of him and Kori tearing it to pieces. He smashed glass, punched walls, let the anger seize him and destroyed his whole being. He finally grabbed the note putting both hands on it, ready to destroy the only shred of hope Kori had left to fill him with.

_Richard please...stop_

The voice wasn't his, but the sweet voice of the person he most hated and yet most loved. He coudln't do it. Hands trembling, body shaking, he fell to his bed crying. The note sat in his hand, soaking the tears as the words stained through not only the paper, but stained through into his heart.

Kori stared out her window as she refused to come out, not eating for a week. Her strength was fading and her health was even worse. She was a train wreck. Her hair was wild and crazy, ehr once glowing skin burned with blotches, her beautiful emerald eyes showed no more sparkle. She had reached an all time low.

"Kori please you have to eat something."

Kori just shook her head as Tracy begges her to eat.

"I'm not hungry."

she fought the growling sensation in her stomach, she held back the oncoming coughs, but failed as she gasped for air. her hand flew to her mouth as the fits of coughs became worse.

"Kori! You need to see a doctor."

Kori waved her hand as the coughs subsided-for the moment.

"I'm fine, be gone i need to get ready for school."

Tracy and Chad looekd at each other before regretfully leaving the princess alone. Kori sighed as she broke into a fit of coughs again. She grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down, soothing her throat. She quickly changed into a pair of light blue jeans, a long sleeved purple and white stripped shirt with purple flats.

"Let's go."

They were off to school and the swarm of people surrounded her with the occasional flash of photos taken of her. She raised her hand to her face blocking the ligh out. She felt woozy, but kept her balance as she slowly made her way through the crowed and up the stairs. She spotted Richard and he gazed at her.

Richard took in Kori and was shocked by her appearence. Although she was still beautiful, she looked different, worse. She no longer smiled, ehr cheeks forever stained with tears, she looked deathly skinny and ehr once beautiful eyes held no more sparkle.

_What have I done to her?_

The moment ended too soon and she was gone from his sight. He wanted to chase after her, but was pressed with time and he ran off to class.

-

Kori felt worse and worse as the day dragged on. Rachel pressed her to eat, but Kori refused saying she had a big breakfast.

"Kori don't lie to me, you're sick. Let me help you."

Kori smacked her hand away.

"I'm fine, just let me be."

Rachel sighed as Kori stalked off to the library and sat down in a quiet corner, her head in her hands.

_What's happening to me?_

she felt the room start to spin as she shut her eyes tightly. the bell rang, splitting her head wide open in a headache. She stammered off to seventh period, coughing hard on the way. She took her seat and Richard took his. the class seemed to last an eternity and Kori dozed off, trying to relive her pain. She broke off into violent coughs again and Richard looked at her worriedly.

"Kori are you okay?"

She glared at him.

"I'm fine."

She snapped back. The bell rang and Kori got u and started coughing again. She stopped in the middle of the class, ehr body shaking. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.

"Kori!"

Richard was there in a heart beat and the rest of the class surround them.

"Someone get help! She's not breathing!"

Tears filled Richard's eyes as he began CPR, but nothing happened.

"Come on Kori I can't loose you now."

Her chest still didn't rise and panic took over Richard's heart as time seemed to slow, people ran and screamed. Phones flipped up calling for help and Richard just sat there cradling Kori in his arms, praying for a mircale.

-

Richard paced in the hallway as no word from how Kori was came to him. He stopped as the door opened and a doctor ran out and ran back in. Richard resumed his pacing, picking up speed at every turn. Tracy and Chad shown up an hour ago and rushed into her room.

_My fault, my fault! I did this to her!_

_It's nobodies fautl, but her own she chose not to eat._

_No all my fault! I'm such a fucking idiot!_

Nobody retorted him, nor contradict him either. For one moment he felt completely alone. He continued to pace when he bumped into Chad.

"How is she?"

Was the first thing that popped out of his mouth. Chad smiled a small, easy smile.

"She's okay, for the moment. If you didn't get her here earlier she would have..."

Chad trailed off, not wanting to finish. He didn't need to. Richard knew exactly what was coming next, if he didn't get Kori here earlier she would have...

_Died._

The reality hit Richard hard and he stumbled into the nearest seat. Chad sat down by him and remained silent, giving Richard the time to recover.

"So-so she's okay right?"

Chad nodded and a wave of relief passed through Richard, calming his nerves. he leaned back ni the chair running his ahnds through his hair, a nervouse habit he carried . The fact that Kori was so close to death, it scared the shit out of him. He could never get over lsoing her, all the feelings of hate had been washed away by the frightened scare of death.

"You really do love her don't you Richard?"

Richard turned to Chad in surprise, Chad was a calm and collective. Even when he and Tracy rushed into the hospital eh could hide fear well, but Tracy came in tears etched on her face.

"Yeah, I do."

Chad just smiled as Tracy came out. She sat down by Chad and he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Richard you may see her, if you like."

He was expecting some sort of yelling from her, but only received small kind words. Richard slowly stood up adn walked to the door. He stopped before entering and almost walked awat, but Kori needed him now. H epushed the white door opena dn walked into the room. kori was scattered on a white bed, wires and needles covering her arms. She was sleeping, but seemed to glow against the white of sheets. Richard sat softly on the bed and took ehr hand, kssing it.

"I'm so sorry Kori, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

She just continued to breathe softly in and out and Richard went silent again. He slipped his other hand itno his pocket, pulling out the crumpled note she had given him, not to long ago. He opened it up and read to himself again.

_**R**ich**ard** I'**m** s**or**ry, **I** l**ov**e **yo**u._

Some of the ink was darker, because he stained it with his tears, but it still reminded him of her. He laid his head on her chest listening to her heart beat. He closed his eyes and just listened to her quiet breathing. Richard soon fell asleep and woke up when he couldn't hear breathing anymore. He looked up quickly and could see Kori's smiling at him. Although she was pale, weakened and sick, she continued to smile and Richard could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Why are yuo crying?"

She asked, her voice barley above a whisper.

"Becasue you're here, you're okay...Kori it's all my fault."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"No Richard, I refused to eat, it's all my fault."

Richard just shook his head.

"No I shouldn't have said those things to you and now look where you are. Kori you almost..."

Richard trailed off, not ready to say anything more. Kori wiped the tears away with delicate fingers.

"Richard it's not your fault."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He then got up to leave, when she tugged on his hand.

"Please don't leave me."

He turned around and she laid back down in the bed. She beckoned him to join her on the bed and he soon was laying down next to her on the small hospital bed, barley big enough, but did the job. Kori turned on her side so she was facing him.

"Don't leave me Richard."

Her warm breath was on his neck and he his hand on her arm.

"I won't."

He whispered into ehr ear. She was satisfied with his answer and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and ran his fingers through hr hair. He could feel tears cascade down her cheeks.

"I love you."

He paused before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

Then both became silent as the two laid together, forgetting the world and their troubles. Everything seemed to stop at that moment and nothing else mattered. they had each other and it seemed like that was all they would ever need. Richard pulled closer, taking in everything. Her sent, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her breath, her chest rising and falling, just in case this night would be their last.

**Very emotional chapter if I do say so myself, but I lvoed writing it, love writng drama...teehee. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	9. Alone

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence

Chapter 9

- Alone -

Kori was in the hospital for about two weeks before they let her go and when she reached the front of the building, hand and hand with Richard, the photographers wasted no time in taking her picture. The couple pushed through together.

"Kori over here! What happened Kori?!"

"This way sweety! So how's life going to change?!"

"Can you marry Richard?"

Questions and questions were thrown at her, but Chad and Tracy managed to fend them off and all four piled into the limo, whisking them off to the house. Silence reigned as Kori and Richard gazed at each other, not really noticing anyone else in the car. Tracy was fiercely writing away in her black note book and Chad was playing around with his pilot phone. Finally the car pulled through the gate with more people slamming on the car, trying to get a glimpse of the princess and her boyfriend.

Tracy and Chad went inside, planning a royal ball that would be held in a month, while Kori and Richard strolled into the private garden

"So what's it like having a princess as a girlfriend?"

Kori asked while cocking an eyebrow. Richard smiled and he let go of her hand, sitting on a white marble bench.

"Let's see, heartbreaking, troublesome, exhausting, interesting, wonderful and mysterious."

He pulled her down on his lap and she ran a soft hand over his cheek.

"What's it like dating a commoner, my princess?"

Kori smiled and stood up, she started strolling around the bench where he sat.

"Well Mr. Grayson it's thrilling, rule breaking, spontaneous, dangerous..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down low to whisper in his ear.

"...and the best thing I'vie ever done in my life."

He pulled her down and his lips grazed against hers.

"Then let's make it worth our wild."

He began kissing her neck, up her collar bone. She closed her eyes and he worked his way up to her cheeks, lightly kissing them. Then he came to the lips, hers trembled slightly as his warm breath heated the space between them. Tears coursed her cheeks, as she found happiness at last.

-

A few weeks later Tracy ran down the hall as she was called to answer a call. She picked up the phone, catching her breath as she spoke into the receiver.

"Tracy, Princess Koriand'r's handler, may I help you?"

The other person spoke quickly on the other line and Tracy had to ask him to repeat, before she spoke again.

"Yes, but the Princess is with..."

Tracy's eyebrows arched and her lips formed into a thin line.

"I understand, but as you can see she is very happy with..."

The man on the other line became a little angry and Tracy's eyes widened.

"Yes, of course I'll-I'll set it up right away."

The voice became smooth again and he thanked Tracy and hung up. Tracy placed the phone back on the receiver and almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for one of the maids who pulled up a chair for her.

"What's the matter Miss?" She asked in her light English accent.

Tract wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Fetch me Chad, the Princess and Mr. Grayson."

The maid scurried off to get the people Tracy needed. Tracy leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths, she had feared the worst would happen and it did. All three people ran into the tiny room to see a stressed Tracy. Chad was by her side as soon as as he passed through the door. Kori and Richard were right behind him, hand in hand.

"Tracy what's wrong?"

Tracy took in another deep breath, looking at the happy couple.

"It seems the Prince of Germany fancies you and has requested an engagement with you."

Kori half smiled, knowing that Tracy had told them she was happy with the person in her life, but Tracy didn't return it.

"You told them I was dating someone else right? Right?"

Panic began to overtake the happy couple.

"Kori I tried, but he said..."

Tracy trailed off and it hit Kori before anyone else could comprehend. She fell to the floor and Richard was by her side.

"Kori what is it?"

She had her hand to her mouth and the tears trickled down her cheeks, she just shook her head no.

"Kori tell me."

Chad sighed as Kori remained speechless.

"The Prince didn't like that Kori was already taken by someone that's not a Prince and he's very forward about making Kori his wife."

Richard arched and eyebrow as he held Kori close, who was crying into his chest.

"Okay, but can't she just refuse?"

"I can't."

Kori whispered and Tracy finally looked at them.

"The Prince will go to war with Russia unless Kori becomes his new bride and nothing will stop him."

Kori sobbed harder and Tracy was biting back her own tears. Richard finally understood, he stood up quickly backing away from Kori. She watched him from the floor, not stopping him.

"I guess I better go then."

Kori got up quickly and Chad and Tracy left to give them a moment alone, for it might be their last. Kori laid her head on Richard's chest and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his warm breath licking her skin.

"Tonight's the last so let's say good-bye."

She looked up at him and the gap was filled as the moment of sweet bliss filled the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his up the small of her back and the moment they both regretted happened, the kiss ended.

They broke apart and Richard moved swiftly out of the room and turned back to gaze at her, his eyes pleading for a better outcome, but she just shook her head. There was no other way.

-

Kori laid in her bed, not sleeping at all. She laid on her side and closed her eyes, she opened them quickly and Richard was beside her.

"Richard?"

He merely smiled and she reached out to him, touching his soft face and she closed her eyes again.

_He's gone, deal with it._

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

She opened her eyes again, but he remained there and he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. She seemed puzzled that he was here.

"Richard you can't be here."

He frowned and took her hand. Kori closed her eyes, closed her mind, erasing him.

**_But though you're still with me_**

_Stop torturing me! Leave me alone!_

She wanted to scream, but she opened her eyes again and found Richard standing beside her. She stood up and he pulled her close, his warm breath gracing her neck and he kissed her neck and collar bone, but she tried to resist.

_Stop! He's not here! I'm not doing this!_

He made his way to the lips and she closed her eyes and enjoyed't resist anymore and made the kiss something more,she closed her eyes and enjoyed the rough kiss. Her eyes opened and he was gone, she was in her bed lying on her side. There had been no kiss. There had been no Richard.

**_I've been alone all along_**

She felt truly and completely alone.

-

Richard ran through the gates, ran through the flashes, ran through the streets, the bushes, the door, the stairs, his room and stopped. He breathed hard, placing his hands on his knees. He heard a slight knock on the door and Bruce came in.

"Richard?"

Richard turned on his heel glaring at Bruce.

"What do you want?"

His tone was a bit more angrier than he would have liked and the words seemed like they could melt through metal. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Anything wrong? Princess troubles?"

His eyes widened in fear and shock, how did he know?

"Everyone knows Richard, it's on the front page of the news everyday."

Richard narrowed his eyes.

_Those fucking reporters and now they'll have a new headline story cause they saw me running out of there._

"What are you thinking?"

Richard waved him away.

"Nothing, can I just be alone for a while I need to think."

Bruce nodded and left the room, figuring he'd read the story in the mornings paper.

Richard began to pace, another nervous habit of his. He paced and paced and paced, but every time he tried to eraser her she just came flooding back. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head gently. He opened his eyes and Kori stood in front of him. He ran up to her and stop within an inch of her.

"Kori?"

For some reason tears filled his eyes just seeing her stand there.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._**

She gently wiped them away and he reached out to touch her. Hands trembling, body shaking, his fingers inched closer to her beautiful face.

_She's not real, stop fooling yourself._

It screamed at him, everything pulled at his body to not touch her, everything. His fingers traced over her lips with out touching them, ran over her eyes, took in her scent. It drove him wild, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her being there. He then began to thrash around the room and she just stood there, watching.

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

He finally ran back up to her and stopped within that one inch. He bent down so his lips were to her ear.

"You're driving me insane."

All the sanity was officially driven out of him and crazily enough he like it. Before a second passed he pulled her onto the bed, kissing everything surrounding him. She wrapped her legs around his back as he caressed her delicate neck. She began to rip off his shirt and he pulled off her shirt. The kissing continued, they rolled over and Kori was on top and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He kissed her collar bone while she kissed his cheeks, almost eating away at the skin, but he enjoyed it.

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

Richard opened his eyes and she was gone. The room was back to normal and he was standing in the center of his room. Nothing had happened and nothing ever would. The insanity was still there, not all of it, but a little piece of it craved for Kori to be by his side. He breathed in, remembering everything. Her scent, eyes, lips, smile, body, hair, everything.

He then thought of the Prince. He would soon be doing what Richard wanted to do and what he had done. He thought of the Prince kissing her and a surge of jealousy seized him. He needed her, she completed him. Now she was gone.

**_But you still have_**

And Richard,

Was going to get her back.

He would make sure of that.

**_All of me_**

**O.o bet you didn't see that coming! Well me either, lol. Anyways I think Richard is on the break of insanity and I bet you all are wondering what he's going to do to get her back. Well you'll have to find out in chapters to come...coming soon! Last but not least I want to thank all of my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	10. Hate

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

- Hate -

She raised her arms up as the maids pulled the silky dress over her head. The dark green gown fall over her slim body and lightly touched the floor. She ran her fingers over the black transparent silk that went over the dark green dress. She outlined the black flowers that ran down the sides and ran her arms over her bare shoulders, as the dress was strapless.

_Beautiful_

But she hated it.

The maids slipped on long black gloves that reached her elbows and she slipped into black heels.

_Engaged to a Prince._

But she hated it.

They combed through her fiery red hair and pulled it into a tight bun, adding a black rose clip at the top

_A Princess_

But she hated that most of all.

She Tracy and Chad for being able to love each other, she hated the Prince for choosing her, she hated her parents for dying and throwing all responsibility on her, she hated her country for needing her, she hated the world for Turing its back on her, she hated Richard for falling in lover with her, she hated how she couldn't change anything, but most importantly...

She hated herself.

The maids had finished and they took a step back from the Princess as she looked int the full length mirror. The room seemed to light up because of her beauty. She remained silent as Chad and Tracy walked in and smiled at her.

"Ready?"

Kori nodded and walked out into the hallway, she forced a smile to her lips because she had to hide the pain, she had to hide everything. She walked down the stairs where the Prince met her. He came and kissed her hand and she smiled showing he teeth.

"Princess Koriand'r it is a pleasure to meet you indeed, my name is Bernard."

She curtsied for a moment and gazed back up at him.

"Thank you Bernard it is also a pleasure meeting you."

He motioned her to walk in the garden and she took his arm. They walked along the brick path, the sun had completely set and the stars were shining bright.

"So is it true what they say about you?"

Bernard turned his head slightly looking at her. Kori raised an eyebrow.

"What do they say about me?"

"They say you were dating not a prince?"

Kori bit her lip, he was talking about Richard.

"What you've heard was true."

Bernard arched an eyebrow, curios at why she would date someone not of her own class.

"And what made you so compelled to do such an act?"

Kori sighed.

"I don't know."

Bernard pulled to a stop and kissed her hand again.

"You need not worry about this boy anymore Koriand'r our wedding will be in two months and we can live happily."

_Two months?!_

Her head was screaming at her, she hadn't realized how close the wedding was.

"Why so early?'

She blurted out and Bernard's face went red.

"You dare define me?!"

Kori's eyes widened with fear as the Prince gripped her arm tightly.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"When you are my wife and Queen you shall learn to respect me! You will speak when spoken to and you will not argue with me! Understood?!"

Kori was shaking from head to toe and all she could do was nod. Bernard's face became normal again and he let go of her arm, where a bruise was beginning to form. They continued to walk in the garden and Kori remained silent letting the Prince talk, she was deathly afraid of another outburst.

-

The night finally ended and Bernard bowed deeply and Kori curtsied back. He left and everyone in the house started cleaning up and a chair was shoved under Kori and she fell into it, still slightly shaking. Chad approached her.

"How was the Prince?"

Kori pulled out her fake smile.

"Wonderful."

Chad could tell she was lying, but didn't want to push Kori farther then she had already been pushed. She lost her boyfriend and most of her freedom in one day. Kori slowly walked up to her room and took off the dress and changing into her purple pj pants with stars and a purple short sleeved purple t-shirt with a star in the middle.

She rubbed her arm where the bruise was and she laid in bed, dreading the day to come. She would have to go to school and see him. She couldn't go through this marriage, she would never survive, but she had to. If the Prince would blow up like that over a simple question she couldn't even imagine what a war would be like and she didn't want to.

-

Kori awoke to the rain lightly hitting the window, she sat up slowly hugging her knees to her chest. She bit her lower lip and watched the rain for a moment, losing herself in it. She heard a soft knock at the door and it was the sign for her to get ready. She pulled on a pair of light jeans with a pink tank top and a green jacket over it and green All Star no lace converse. She kept her hair down and slugged her bag over her shoulder.

She pulled her hood up as the rain came down a little harder. She ran up the stairs of the school and instead of a fan club greeting her she got cold, hard stares. She pulled her hood down and the glares remained. She turned to go down the hall when she found that students surrounded her.

She backed up and she quickly turned again and found she was in the middle of the circle and the students looked ready to kill. She looked around, wondering what the hell she had done.

"Wh.."

Before she could finish a newspaper was thrown at her feet, it gently slide to a stop at her shoes.

"Well pick it up!"

Someone yelled out of the angry crowed. Panic started settling in as Kori slowly bent down to pick up the paper. On the front was her and Bernard and he was kissing her hand while she was smiling and they also had a picture of Richard running through the gates of the palace. Kori had her hand to her mouth and she blinked back tears. The cover read...

**Princess to Good for Common People**

She looked up, shocked.

"It's not true! you don't understand I..."

"Oh we understand perfectly Princes you're too good for Richard so you dumped him for a high royal Prince!"

Kori looked for Rachel, but Rachel wasn't seen in the crowed.

"No it's not like that at all! Please you have to believe..."

"If you're so better than us Princess why don't you have a private tutor?"

This comment came from Kitten, who had a smirk on her face. The settling panic began to rise.

_Kori you got to get out of here!_

She wanted to run, but she knew there as no way to escape. She searched for Richard, he could tell them what really happened.

"I think we need to teach the Princess a lesson, what do you guys think?"

The crowed cheered and Kori began to shake slightly, she did not like where this was going. She finally caught Rachel, her eyes just as fearful as Kori's. Kori mouthed the word help and Rachel was gone in an instant.

"Please, I never meant any harm."

"Sorry Princess you shouldn't have mingled with us "lower" people."

The crowed began to close in on her and Kori tried again and again to get them to stop.

"Please...please..please stop!"

She was begging them and she could feel the tears stream down her face, but no one stopped. The crowed began attacking her and Kori coudn't fight back. Someone pulled her hair, someone else kicked her in the stomach, they punched, kicked, screamed, yelled insults at her and she took it all. She curled into a ball taking blow after blow. Her head was screaming, her eyes were shedding tear after tear, but no one stopped.

"YO!"

Then it all stopped, everything and Kori stayed in her tight ball, afraid to move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She couldn' recognize the voice, but she was glad he had stopped the pain. She felt a warm hand on her arm and she looked up to see a boy with forest green eyes and blond hair looking down at her.

"Hey it's okay, let's get you out of here."

She had remember seeing him with Richard and felt she could trust him. She opened her arms and he gently scooped her up and walked through the shocked crowed. The other boy who had stopped the crowed walked along side them. He was also one of Richard's friends, dark skin and brown eyes and then she saw Rachel next to the boy who was carrying her. She buried her head in the boys chest as they walked away from the anger and hate.

They walked into a small room where Richard was reading a book, he looked over and was immediately up when he saw Kori in Gar's arms.

"Kori?"

The sweetness of his voice made her want to dry and Gar gently set her down and she jumped right into Richard's arms, sobbing. Victor nudged Gar silently telling them that they needed a moment alone. The three left as Kori and Richard stood in silence, only there sound of her sobs filled the room. Richard just rubbed her back and held her close, not wanting to let her go.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Richard was shocked, she was apologizing to him.

"Kori none of this is you're fault, tell me what happened?"

"I can't... don't want to get hurt again."

Anger boiled inside of him at the though of anyone hurting Kori. He looked over her carefully, bruised covering her fragile body. He hated not being able to protect her.

"I can't do it Richard! I can't marry him! I can't do any of this anymore! It's too much!"

"It's okay Kori, forget everything, I'm here."

She took in a deep breath as her tears came to a halt. She looked up at him and before Richard could say anymore Kori was kissing him and he kissed back. She stopped and laid her forehead against his. Their lips inches apart, his warm breath licked the edge of her lips.

"Don't stop."

He whispered and began kissing her again, both not wanting to ever stop.

**Shocker! So much drama!! It never ends! Hopefully Kori and Richard will get their happy ending! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	11. Jeslousy

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11

- Jealousy -

A quick glance at the clock.

_12:30_

A million thoughts raced through her head at once.

_What if he got caught? What if he was killed? What if Bernard saw?_

He was late and she was worried. Kori bit her bottom lip, this was her nervous habit. She paced back in fourth in front of her balcony, she knew this was crazy and dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. She stole another glance at the clock.

_12:31_

_Get it together Kori, he's fine._

She desperately wanted to believe that, but for now she was in a state of panic, on the edge. She increased her steps as the clock ticked loudly filling the entire room.

_Richard where are you?!_

Her hands trembled and she tried to steady herself, this was stupid, she couldn't take it she had to stop this. A slight knock on the window made her jump three feet in the air. Her body shook as she quickly looked over to the window. Richard placed his hands on the glass, gently pushing the doors open and Kori ran into his open arms.

"Richard don't scare me like that!"

Richard smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's okay and why were you late?"

Richard arched and eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

"Kori I'm only two minutes late."

Kori just shrugged and cuddled closer to his warm chest.

"Richard Grayson you'll give me grays before I'm old, you know what we face if we get caught so being thirty seconds late worries me."

Richard laughed softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't see any so far."

She punched him lightly as she giggled. All thoughts of before vanished and it was worth it. Richard glided over to the bed and laid down. Kori watched him, her bright smile shining on her face. He held out his hand and she took it, he pulled her over onto the bed.

"I've missed your kiss."

Kori giggled and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed your's too."

"So how's the Prince."

Kori groaned and sat up.

"I don't want to talk about him, all we've done is talk about the wedding."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

Kori paused, Richard raised and eyebrow. She pressed her lips together, pondering on whether to answer or not.

"Yes."

A cold anger flashed in Richard's eyes, Kori saw it and she quickly placed to his cheek.

"Richard please don't be jealous, you know I love you and that will never change."

Richard removed the hand from her face.

"But that could all change..."

Kori wrapped her arms around his neck laying lightly on his back, she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"No, it never will."

He smiled and she laughed lightly, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's forget about that and focus on us."

He kissed her again and she kissed him. She quickly pulled his shirt off and he slowly unbuttoned hers. They rolled over with Richard on top. He placed kisses on her neck, her collar bone working his way up. Kori closed her eyes as he kissed up her neck, to her cheeks. He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kissing continued. The rolled over again and Kori was on top, she caressed his neck and ran her hand over his hard, warm chest. He ran his hand over her smooth back as their legs twisted around each other.

"Kori!"

They stopped, Kori slumped her head and they untwisted their legs as she got up. Just in her jeans and bra she walked over to the door, while Richard, who was also just his jeans, walked to the bathroom. Kori opened the door a crack, her red hair ran down her left shoulder, a few stubborn strands fell in front of her face.

"Yes?"

To her surprise Bernard was standing there. Before she could say a word he was kissing her. She released the door and it flung open, Kori's eye widened as she saw Richard standing in the door way of the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Bernard and waved Richard to hide. He ran into her closet and the sound of the door closing caught Bernard off guard. He stopped kissing her and turned to the closet.

"What was that?"

Kori quickly grabbed his hand.

"Nothing...sweetie," she added quickly, "you caught me off guard, what are you doing here?"

Quickly turning to her he placed a hand on her face.

"I couldn't stand being away from you my dear, you drive my emotions wild."

She smiled slightly. She slowly took a step back and walked around him.

"I am terribly sorry I've made you fell this way."

He stepped in front of her and pulled her close, his breath licked her skin and her body grew fridge.

"It's okay I like it."

He inched closer to her lips, then his nostrils flared he took a step back.

"Who was here?!"

Kori blinked a couple of times.

"Wh-who?"

"I can smell him!"

He began thrashing around her room, tearing everything up in her room, searching for the mysterious person.

"I know he's in here!"

"Who? I don't know what you're..."

"YOU SILLY GIRL! THAT BOY FROM THE PAPER!"

Kori's eyes widened.

"He's not here, he's never been here!"

Her voice trembled as she spoke, trying to calm the angry man.

"HE'S HERE! I KNOW IT!"

He continued to thrash and he approached the closet, Richard inched back wards until he hit the wall.

"Stop it!"

Kori screamed and she ran over to Bernard, he grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground.

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND ONLY ME!"

Tears trickled down her face.

"I..."

"SAY IT!"

"I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!"

It took every cell in his body for Richard not to burst out of the closet and kicked this guys ass and a part of him hurt, for hearing Kori say that. The Prince seemed satisfied and his anger vanished.

"Now wipe the tears away my darling and kiss me."

she obeyed and quickly wiped the tears away. She stood up and he kissed her and she kissed back. The anger flared in Richard's eyes like fire. He clenched his fist and bit his lip, he could feel the blood rise. Bernard smiled and left Kori in her room, closing the door on the way out. After a long, silent minute Richard stormed out of the closet.

"What was that?!"

Kori turned to glare at him.

"It was me doing my duty!"

Richard turned away from her, muttering to himself while picking up his shirt.

"Whatever."

Her face turned slightly red.

"What did you say?!"

Richard turned to her and did a low mocking bow.

"Nothing your Highness."

Kori's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into a fist.

"Stop it Richard!"

He pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh I'm sorry to upset you your Majesty."

"Get out now!"

He smirked in her direction.

"Oh is that an order?"

She pushed him through the doors.

"Richard you've pushed me too far!"

He turned to glare at her.

"Well then why don't you go tell your Prince fiance?"

She pushed him again, but harder.

"Maybe I will!"

He walked over to the edge of the balcony, lifting one leg over.

"Fine, maybe I won't come back tomorrow!"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good, I don't want you to come back anyways!"

He sat on the edge.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He climbed down and she angrily turned on her heel and slammed the doors, locking them. She paced around her room, her teeth clenched.

"That jerk! I can't believe I ever loved that stupid, thoughtless, no good for nothing..."

She paused and collapsed on her window seat.

"...wonderfully, beautiful boy."

-

Richard briskly walked through the park, jealousy had taken him over. He looked back at what he said and meant every word.

"That selfish Princess! I can't believe I've ever loved that self centered, spoiled, no good for nothing..."

He stopped and fell on the nearest bench.

"...caring, beautiful girl."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, he now whole heartedly regretted those words.

_How you going to make this one up?_

Richard sighed, he had no idea. Then a brilliant idea hit him. He got up from the bench and ran home. The house was empty and the clock struck one a.m. He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil. He then walked over to the closet and pulled out a guitar. He took a deep breath as he struck the first cord and smiled.

**Oh yeah the drama continues! Poor Kori and Richard had a fight and jealousy takes a major role as the wedding nears. So what's Richard's brilliant idea? Any guesses? Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	12. Your Song

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "Your Song" from Moulin Rouge

A/N: When Richard sings imagine him having the voice of Ewan McGregor.

Chapter 12

- Your Song -

_Must stay awake._

Richard fought the battle of sleep as he gazed down at the half filled sheet of paper. He had scribbled, scratched out, rewrote and crossed out again. Who knew it would be this hard to write a song, apparently Richard was just now coming to this. He sighed as he laid down his pencil and sat back on the couch, the guitar laying on his stomach.

His eyes fluttered closed, he ran the song through his head and before he knew it, it had lulled him into a deep sleep. It seemed only a few minutes later he was being gently shaken by Bruce. Richard opened his eyes slowly and he could see Bruce reading the white sheet of paper. Richard lunged at it, but Bruce was quicker and moved out of the way, which meant Richard was sent to the floor. Richard supported his head with his hand and looked up at Bruce, drumming his fingers on the floor.

"Um Bruce what are you doing?"

Bruce looked down at Richard and smiled.

"It's nice Richard, I'm sure she'll like it."

Richard pulled himself off of the floor and snatched the paper from Bruce.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but thank you."

Bruce just chuckled as Richard ran upstairs to change for school. Throwing on a pair of light jeans and a long sleeved stripped shirt that was black and white. He threw on some black converse and jelled his hair in spikes like usual. He grabbed the song and stuffed it into his pocket. He ran down stairs, took a bit of toast and was out the door before Bruce could get another word in. Richard picked up Victor and Gar and the drive was filled with the two fighting over meat and tofu.

"GUYS!"

Victor and Gar stopped and glared at Richard.

"Dude what's your problem? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of Kori's bed?"

Victor snickered and Richard just stepped on the gas harder.

"No...I just had a late night and Kori and I had a fight."

Victor and Gar's laughing expression became concerned, they knew how much he loved this girl.

"About what?"

Richard sighed as he let up on the gas. He gripped the steering wheel and made a sharp turn.

"I went to her house last night, like we've been doing for a week, but it was different this time..."

Richard paused, Gar and Victor leaned in, listening closely.

"Go on."

"...and the Prince barged into the room."

The boys stole a quick glance, before turning their attention back to Richard.

"Luckily he didn't find me, but he was kissing all on Kori and after he left...I started being mean, you know sarcastic remarks and shit I didn't mean to say. I guess jealousy got the better of me."

Victor just shook his head and Gar looked away.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm the biggest jerk in the world, but I'm making it up to her."

Both boys arched an eyebrow as Richard parked the car. He pulled out the small white sheet of paper and handed it to Victor. Gar eagerly looked over the seat as he and Vic began reading the song. Richard looked away and bit his lower lip, a million thoughts ran through his head.

_What if it sucks? What if she hates it? What if I can never see her again? What if I'm destined to die alone and watch the girl of my dreams marry someone she doesn't even love?_

_Woah, woah, woah...slow down there What If Boy, you can only do so much at a time. don't worry she'll love it._

He shook out of his thoughts to see his friends with the biggest grins on their faces.

"What?"

"Richard she'll love it, but I think you need to finish it first."

Richard smiled and got out of the car. He spotted Kori with Rachel and was going to run up to her when someone grabbed his arm. He whirled around to see Kitten holding him.

"Kitten what do you want?"

She smiled and ran her fingers up his chest, sending chills through his spine.

"Now that you're single, I was wondering..."

"Not interested, now have a good day."

He sidestepped around her and ran over to Kori. Kitten attempted to follow, but Gar and Victor stepped in front of her.

"Um...like move."

"Um...like no." Gar mocked her.

Kitten crossed her arms over her chest and stomped away in defeat. Gar and Vic bumped fits as they turned to see Richard approach his girl. Richard pulled to a stop and walked towards Kori, her back to him. He was about to tap her shoulder when the bell rang and she and Rachel took off. Richard crinkled his nose as his buddies ran up next to him.

"Hey don't worry Rich, you'll catch her later."

He smiled at them and all three ran to math. The rest of the day passed by and Richard impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk in his sixth period class. He still hadn't finished the song and he was anxious to see Kori. The bell rung and he took of to class.

She was already there.

He took a deep breath as he sat down, she didn't even raise her eyes to see him.

_She must be still mad_.

"Hey Kori."

She raised her eyes for a second, but then looked back down at her paper. She had completely ignored him. Richard arched an eyebrow.

"Kori why aren't you talking to me?"

Silence filled the gap and Richard bit his lip.

"Kori talk to me."

This time she looked up, a slight glare roamed on her face.

"Oh, is that and order?"

Richard was shocked, she was still pretty pissed.

"Maybe it is."

"Well I'm so sorry Richard, do you want me to do anything else for you?"

Anger filled Richard after that comment.

"Maybe not being a bitch, that would be a great start." He shot back hotly.

"Don't talk to me Richard."

Richard's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. He mentally slapped himself and did as Kori asked. Instead of focusing on the lesson he turned his attention to the song, he still had to finish it and hopefully win Kori's heart. He ran the lyrics through his mind, he picked up the pencil and let his heart do the rest. By the time the bell rang Richard sat back in satisfaction, he smiled to himself.

He looked to his right to see Kori's empty seat and quickly got up and stuffed the song into his bag. He ran outside, but Kori had already left. He was joined by his friends, eager to here what had happened.

"Well?"

Richard sighed as he walked to the car.

"Nothing."

The boys glanced at each other quizzically.

"Dude what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean I didn't give it to her yet, I just made her more mad at me."

The two boys sighed and patted Richard on the back. Richard smiled back, his friends continuously put hope inside of him, that maybe things would turn out good in the end.

-

Kori sighed to herself as she watched the stars twinkle in the sky. She leaned against the rail of her balcony.

_Life couldn't get any worse._

She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes, a soft voice called her name.

"Kori."

Her heart fluttered and her head screamed the same name, one with delight and one with disgust.

_Richard!_

She looked up and smiled, but her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"Go away!"

She called down to him and she turned away.

"Kori wait!"

She stopped and turned to look back at him. Her eyes cold and hard, not the soft beauty they usually are.

"What?"

Richard took a step towards the balcony.

"I'm sorry Kori, please forgive me."

Kori placed a hand to her heart.

"It's too late Richard, it doesn't matter anymore I'm getting married and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Please if you could read this, I wrote it for you."

He held up the paper and it gleamed in the moonlight. Oh how she wanted it, how she wanted to jump into his arms, vanish into his kiss...

_Kori you're getting in way over your head, stop now._

Her head would tell her, but her heart on the other hand...

_Kori go get him._

"Richard I'm sorry I have to go."

She turned and walked towards the doors and Richard called after her.

"Kori please!"

A small tear rolled down his cheek. Richard threw his head back and opened his mouth, letting the words flow gently out of his voice and turn into a song.

**_My gift is my song_**

Kori stopped dead in her tracks and the whole city seemed to light up, her eyes were wide as his sweet voice carried through the night.

**_And this one's for you_**

She turned slowly and took one step to wards the balcony, Richard stood at the bottom, the paper crunched in his hand.

**_And you can tell everybody_**

She approached the edge and she looked down at him, he smiled back at her.

**_That this is your song_**

She leaned on the rail and her hair cascaded over the side.

**_It maybe quite simple, but now that it's done_**

He ran his hands through his hair as he continued the song.

**_Hope you don't mind_**

**_I hope you don't mind_**

**_That I put down in words_**

He starred straight into her eyes, they were now sparkling with curiosity.

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_**

She smiled as Richard started climbing up the vine ladder.

**_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_**

He climbed higher and the wind gently blew through Kori's hair.

**_Well some of the verse well they got me quit cross_**

**_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_**

**_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_**

Kori felt herself giggle as Richard reached the top.

**_So excuse me for forgetting_**

He swung himself over the rail and he landed softly on the balcony

**_But these things I do_**

He approached her and ran a gentle hand over her cheek.

**_You see I've forgotten_**

He threw his head back slightly, hitting the higher notes.

**_If they're green or they're blue_**

Kori's smile widened.

**_Anyway the thing is what well I really mean_**

Her took her hand and rubbed it with his finger.

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_**

He took her and spun her around, they faded away in the mist. They floated to a cloud in the sky as the stars shot passed them. They reached out to them, as they floated passed.

**_And you can tell everybody this is your song_**

Kori watched as he danced around on the cloud, singing to her.

**_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_**

Kori twirled and landed in Richard's arms, he leaned over to her ear, signing softly.

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_**

Kori closed her eyes as the words went through her soul.

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_**

He pulled back, taking both her hands in his.

**_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_**

**_How wonderful life is now you're in world_**

He picked her up bridal style, spinning her around. The clouds around them disappeared and Richard pulled Kori into a low dip as he finished the last note and as they ended up back on the balcony. Their faces were inches apart as they gazed into each others eyes. Kori's head was screaming at her.

_No! No! NO!_

But her heart was cheering her on.

_Yes! Yes! YES!_

"I could never stay mad at you."

Before Richard could reply, Kori was kissing him, he kissed back. The stars sparkled in the sky as the two kissed beneath them.

And all was well in the world.

**Oh yay! I loved this chapter, I thought Richard sang the song beautiful and if you haven't heard the sing you should listen to it, Ewan McGregor has an amazing voice. Anyways I made a chapter with a happy ending! But now it's going to get really, really bad! Dun..dun..dun! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	13. Seduction

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 13

- Seduction -

She took a deep breath as she ran her hand over his warm chest, he pulled her closer and she snuggled her head in his neck. He fiddled with a lock of her hair as he took in the sweet scent of her shampoo, lavender and lilacs. He closed his eyes as the perfume lulled him into a dream like state.

"Richard?"

He opened his eyes to meet her curious emerald ones.

"Yes?"

She looked away for a second and glanced back up to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so cold."

Richard raised and eyebrow as he looked down at her with puzzlement.

"No Kori, I should be apologizing. I let the jealousy of me and I promise it will never happen again."

She frowned as she shrugged out of his grasp, she sat up on the bed and he followed.

"What is it?"

She rubbed her bare shoulders and scrunched her toes together.

"It's just that..."

He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

She closed her eyes as he continued to caress her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Richard I have to sleep with him."

Richard froze, he wasn't sure if he heard her right. He pulled back and took her arms of his neck.

"What?"

She looked away, getting up she grabbed her shirt and threw it on over her head. She grabbed her jeans from the floor, slipping them on. Richard watched her get dressed and he jumped out of the bed, just in boxers, throwing his clothes on, but still not taking his eyes off of her.

"I said I have to sleep with him."

Richard's eyes hardened and his fist clenched into balls.

"No!"

Kori turned to face him, placing a soft hand to his cheek.

"You promised."

His eyes immediately softened and he took her hand kissing it.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

She smiled and walked into her bathroom as Richard pulled his jeans on and slugged his shirt over his head, he glanced at the clock, it read one a.m. He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about one hell of a morning he was going to have when he got back.

"Richard..."

He looked up at her as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should...end it."

The last two words were forced out of her mouth and Richard was up and by her side in one motion.

"No, no! Please no, Kori I love you more than anything in the world."

Their foreheads laid against each other as they spoke.

"And I you, but I'm afraid it will be too much. The jealousy will drive you insane."

"No it won't! I promised remember, please Kori...don't leave me like this."

She bit her bottom lip, fighting back the tears.

"Kay, I trust you."

Richard smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips before throwing his shoes on. Kori followed him out to the balcony, he sat on the edge before climbing down.

"I love you."

Kori smiled.

"Love you too."

They kissed again on the lips and Richard stared his decent down, Kori leaned over the side to watch him leave. He landed softly on the ground and turned back to her.. He kissed his hand and blew it to her and she blew a kiss back to him. Richard smiled and then turned and ran silently into the night.

Unaware two pairs of eyes were watching the couple. Tracy sighed and shook her head, Chad on the other hand smiled slightly, they knew what the two had been up to all along.

"She's such a fool."

Tracy walked away from the window and sat down in a big chair next to the fire place. Chad joined her and took her hand.

"Yes, but she's in love."

Her eyes darted towards his face for a moment, before they were again gazing at the fire.

"Chad it just won't work, the Prince will find out soon and it will all end badly."

Chad raised her chin, so she would look at him. She gazed into his grey eyes and he gazed into her hazel ones. Tracy tilted her head to the side slight, letting her dark blond hair fall to the side.

"I don't think so."

She squeezed his hand and ran her other hand through his short brown hair.

"You really think so?"

As far as Tracy was concerned Kori was like a daughter to her, she wanted the best for her. Chad held his deep gaze.

"I know so."

-

Richard tossed and turned that night in bed, thoughts of Kori and the Prince sleeping together haunted him. He sat up in bed quickly, sweat dripped down his face, the sheets clinging to his chest. He took a deep breath nd ran his hands through his hair. He jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. He quickly changed into a pair of light jeans, a red short sleeved shirt with a black jacket over it and his famous black converse.

He glanced at the clock, thinking he could pick his friends up a little early. He flipped up his cell, calling Victor first.

"Victor."

"Yo, Richard what's up?"

"Hey I'm going to pick you guys up early, is that okay?"

"Um...sure anything wrong? You seem a little tense."

Richard's free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, see ya in five."

Richard hung up and quickly dialed Gar's number, the same conversation played and Richard grabbed his jacket. It just a matter of minutes Gar and Victor were in the car and silence took it's roll as Richard drove. Victor and Gar stole a glance at each other before turning to see fire burning in his eyes.

"Hey Rich you okay?"

Richard gripped the steering wheel as he parked the car in school parking lot, only a couple other students were there. Kori wasn't to be seen.

"Okay, you guys are my best friends and I can tell you everything right?"

"Right." Both boys said in unison.

"Well..."

"Did you and Kori have another fight?"

"Did she like the song?"

Both boys held their breath, waiting for a reply. Richard smiled slightly at them.

"No we didn't have a fight and she loved the song."

They let out a sigh of relief. Gar looked up at Richard, seeing the fire again.

"But..."

Richard sighed.

"But she told me last night that tonight she had to..."

He coudn't even bare to say it, it hurt too much.

"Go on."

"...she has to sleep with him tonight."

Richard's hands clenched in a fits as he surpassed his anger and the jealousy. Both boys patted him on the back.

"Hey it's gonna be all right Richard, she loves you and only you."

Richard looked up at Victor.

"Yeah dude, we've seen the way she looks at you."

Richard smiled, he was lucky to have friends like them.

"Thanks guys."

"That's what we're here for."

All three guys bumped fist, something they had done since they were little kids. They got out of the car and more kids had gathered since their talk in the car. Richard spotted Kori easily and they ran over to her and Rachel.

"Ladies."

Victor nodded his head to the two girls and Gar made a small wave. Rachel waved back, but Kori was focused on Richard. When ever the met they only had eyes for each other. Even though they couldn't show any love, so their secret wouldn't get out, but they gazed at each other and their eyes told everything. The bell rang and Rachel grabbed Kori's arm.

"Come on we don't want to be late."

Victor and Gar dragged Richard to math as the day began. Even though people weren't sa'post to know that they secretly loved each other, it was still very obvious. People in the hallways had paid their respects to the Princess, asking for forgiveness. They wouldn't tell the secret of the two lovers, for they also knew the dangers that lay ahead.

They made a path when Kori walked through and they gazed at her, she looked straight ahead as she walked, but noticed the people in the hallways. She knew that they knew, but strangely enough she was okay with that, now everyone knew the truth.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, Richard was getting anxious he knew she would meet the Prince soon and...well you know the rest. He impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, waiting for seventh period to roll around. The bell finally rang and dashed off to his seventh period, Kori was already siting in her seat and lines of worry had covered her forehead.

"Kori you all right?"

"I'm fine, really I am."

He wanted to argue, but the bell caught him as class began. He stole glances at her face and each time he looked she became more worried, as time neared. The jealousy came creeping up on Richard again, he rubbed his head, trying to make it go away. He knew he was going to go crazy that night, he needed his friends with him to get through. He took a deep breath and before he knew it the bell had rung. Everyone was out in a flash, except him and Kori. they both remained, taking their time.

After the teacher had left Richard was holding Kori before anything else could happen. He buried his nose in her hair and she laid against his chest.

"Kori don't do it please! I can't stand the thought of him on you."

She looked up at him, his eyes showing so much pain.

"Richard, please you promised. I have to do it."

He shook his head.

"No! No, no you can't. It's too much to bare."

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry."

She then ran off, leaving him standing there. Richard sighed and slowly walked outside, Gar and Victor ran up to him.

"Hey you guys think you could come over tonight? I really need some support."

Both boys agreed with out thought. Richard smiled bitterly.

"Thanks."

-

Kori scrunched her eyes together as Tracy tightened her dress. The dress was black and long, with spaghetti straps. Kori held her breath as Tracy tightened the last string.

"There all finished."

Kori turned to face her and Tracy placed a hand to her cheek.

"You'll do fine Koriand'r you're strong, I know it."

Kori smiled back.

"Yes, but how strong?"

-

Richard paced around the living room, while Gar and Victor were playing video games. He stole glances at the clock and it seemed like it mocked him. Like there were silent words between the ticks and tocks.

_Tick-She doesn't love you_

_Tock-She's with a Prince_

_Tick-Wrapped up in his strong arms_

_Tock-No needs for you anymore_

Anger fused inside of him as he picked up the clock and threw it on the oater side of the room. It hit the wall and went silent. Gar and Victor looked at Richard, their eyes filled with sadness.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Richard broke into a run towards the door and Gar and Victor followed him.

"Richard! No!"

-

Kori walked into dim room, light by the light of the fireplace. Bernard was waiting for her. Kori placed a smile to her face as Bernard kissed her hand.

"Koriand'r it's lovely to see you again and I've heard rumors about this Richard?"

Kori laughed lightly.

"My dear Prince this boy has a silly obsession with me and starts stuff, but I assure you that it's not true."

Bernard smiled and seated her at the table.

"I have a gift for you Koriand'r."

He snapped his fingers and once of the servants came over with a large case in their hands. Bernard strolled over and opened it. Inside was a huge diamond necklace, with hundreds of sparkling diamonds. Kori gasped. Bernard leaned over and ran a finger down her neck.

"For you my future bride."

He placed it around her neck.

"I don't know what to say?"

Bernard smiled.

"You don't have to say anything."

He began kissing her and she did all she could do, kiss back.

-

Richard ran and ran, ignoring his friends calls, he had to see her. Now. He could see her palace up head, he slowed down a bit as he approached her balcony. Victor and Gar pulled on his arm.

"Richard we need to go, now!"

Richard ignored them as he hide behind a tree, he could see fire faintly glowing throw the windows.He saw the doors open as Kori and Bernard walked out. Before he knew what he was doing and before Victor or Gar could stop him, Richard started walking towards the balcony.

-

Bernard wrapped his arms around her waist as Kori gazed out into the night, he kissed her neck slowly. Kori looked down to see Richard standing there, his eyes glistened with tears as he breathed in the cold air. Kori opened her voice singing softly, but enough for Richard to hear.

**_Come what may, I will love you_** **_until my dying day._**

Richard looked away quickly as Kori breathed the words "no".

"No?"

Bernard looked up as Kori took in quick breaths. He looked down to see Richard standing there, his eyes filled with fire.

"Oh I see. The boy Richard."

Gar and Victor ran and grabbed Richard, pulling him back towards home. Kori pulled herself from Bernard's grasp and walked back inside. Bernard lingered for a moment before walking in after her.

"Bernard..."

"SILENCE!"

Kori muffled a small cry as he grabbed her wrist.

"You made me believe that you loved me."

He reached over on her neck, slowly sliding his hand under the necklace. Kori breath deeply as he pulled it off, the force was so great Kori feel to the floor. She got up quickly running from him. He grabbed her as she pulled everything off the table. He tossed her to the ground and Kori sat shaking. He pulled her up, his arms wrapped around her chest. He began pulling off her dress, biting her should as he went along. Kori uttered another small cry as tears slipped from her eyes. He ripped the dress off, leaving her in her corset, she hide her face in her hands. Bernard pushed her on the bed.

"You're mine."

Kori turned her head and closed her eyes, waiting for it to come. Before Bernard could advance a servant boy punched him. Kori opened her eyes to see the boy standing there and she was grateful for him.

-

Richard paced angrily.

"Why did you bring me back?"

He glared at his friends, but they glared back.

"Richard it was for you're own good."

Richard sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry..I just..."

He ran his hands through his hair, Gar and Vic sat down by him.

"Hey don't worry, she's fine."

Before Richard could utter a word the door burst open. All three turned to see Kori standing there. She had managed to change into some jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. Her whole body was trembling and her hair was a mess, tears had been streaming down her face.

"Richard!"

She ran into his arms and he held her close.

"I couldn't do it! I saw you and Bernard...he saw and...it was awful! I just couldn't do it!"

He rubbed her back as the oncoming tears fell from her eyes.

"It's okay Kori, it's okay."

**O.o Suspenseful!! Bet you didn't see that one coming...or maybe you did...well if you did have a cookie ..anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming out soon! Oh yeah the little song thing that Kori sang...yeah I don't own that...it's from Moulin Rouge.**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	14. The Show Must Go On

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 14

- The Show Must Go On -

Bernard impatiently tapped his fingers on his desk, his body guard Frank standing next to him. His blond hair flew in his face and he whipped it back with his hand. His teeth clenched and his hands balled into fist, he was not happy. He touched the spot on his face where he had been hit the night before. Oh how he was going to have heads rolled. a soft knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He said angrily.

Tracy and Chad silently stepped into the office and took the two seats in front of Bernard, Tracy was a bit scared, but chad remained calm as always. An awkward silence settled in and Tracy quickly cleared her throat.

"You called us Prince Bernard."

Bernard leaned on his desk, lacing his fingers and resting his head on them.

"Yes, I've brought you here to discuss Koriand'r."

Tracy and Chad stole a quick glance before turning their attention back to him.

"What about her?"

Bernard sat back in his chair and turned to face the window, he got up and slowly walked towards it. He could see the princess herself taking a stroll in the garden and he could spot the one person he hated the most with her. Richard.

"She seems most unfaithful to me and I can not tolerate that in my palace."

He watched the beautiful creature before him, he wanted her and also wanted something more from her, her power.

"You see I don't appreciate that Richard boy being there last night and yes he was there."

Tracy bit her lower lip and Chad shook his head.

"We'll tell her to stay..." Tracy started, but Bernard cut her off and she fell silent.

"I believe that is not enough."

He turned back to look at them an evil smile graced his lips.

"Wh-what would you like us to do?"

The evil grin widened on his face and the air became uncomfortable to breath.

"I want Koriand'r never to see that boy again."

Tracy nodded her head and Chad gave him a side ways glance, wondering what evil plan he had schemed.

"Yes we understand..."

He cut her off again as he pounded his fist on the desk.

"No I don't think you understand. I will have that boy killed if he comes anywheres near my future bride, Frank here will do the work himself."

Tracy and Chad sat there in horror, Tracy's hand covered her mouth and Chad's eyes narrowed.

"There is no need for..."

"I WILL SAY WHEN THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANYTHING! Now that boy better be gone and he is to never come here again, is that clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Bernard smiled.

"Good, now leave me."

Chad and Tracy were out in a heartbeat, Frank closed the door as Bernard settled into his chair and lit his pipe.

"So my lord when do you want to execute our plan?"

Bernard slowly let out a ring of smoke as his evil grin returned.

"No, no not yet..."

He rose from his chair, watching Kori again.

"I would like to have some fun with the girl before we dispose of her."

Frank nodded and Bernard continued to watch from his window.

Yes everything was going according to plan.

-

Kori giggled lightly as Richard tugged her further into the maze, his eyes pleaded for her to follow. She giggled again and held her hand to her mouth.

"Richard we're going to be seen and it'll be yours and my head."

Richard paused and scanned the area.

"Well I don't see anyone around so I think we're safe."

They slowly walked over to a white marble bench and sat down. The wind blew gently threw Kori's hair as she gazed at Richard, he gazed back at her memorized by her beauty. He turned and picked a red rosed from the bush and getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Princess Kori will you be mine forever?"

Kori smiled and took the flower, then she kissed him on the lips.

"Always, Richard I'm am yours forever."

Richard smiled and kissed her back, but Kori wouldn't let him go that easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss, but Richard didn't resist he kissed her back. A call for Kori broke the two apart.

"It's Chad and Tracy, I have to go."

They stood up quickly as Richard turned to go in the other direction.

"Will you come tonight?"

Kori smiled.

"Of course I will."

He kissed her again and started to run off.

"Promise?"

She giggled and waved him away.

"Yes, now go."

Richard smiled and turned, running down the gravel path, Kori smiled and she turned walking in the other direction. She rounded the corner to see Chad and Tracy glaring at her. Kori paused and took a step back.

"What?"

"Kori you can't go around with Richard when you're getting married."

Kori looked away.

"I don't know what you're..."

"Kori, you know exactly what we're talking about everyone knows, even the Prince."

Kori looked up to meet Chad's eyes, instead of the calm color they usually are they were she was met with a anger and it shocked her.

"So what if he knows? I care not!"

"Kori don't say that! You will end it with Richard tonight."

Tears filled her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

"No! I will not and shall not end it tonight or ever! Richard loves me and I cannot and will not break his heart!"

She started to run when Chad grabbed her arm.

"Kori listen to us..."

"No! I won't! I won't do it!"

"Kori! He'll have Richard killed!"

Kori stopped struggling and turned to look at them.

"What?"

"The Prince is very jealous Kori and he will have him killed so you better end it now."

Kori fell to the ground, her hand to her mouth.

"I-I can't."

"Kori you have to, tell him it was just an act, you're a great actress. Most princesses are, they have to hide their emotions and be presentable to the world. break his heart Kori, to save his life."

More tears coursed down her cheek as she finally agreed. She stood up and slowly walked to her room, the rose was still in her hand. She glanced down at it and threw it across the room, she looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly changed a small black dress ending a bit above her knees with a pair of black flats on. She ended up back in front of the mirror, dabbing away at the tear marks on her face.

**_Inside my heart is breaking, my makeup maybe flaking, but my smile still stays on._**

-

Richard paced back and fourth in his room.

_She should have been here by now._

Just then the door burst open and Kori stood there, her face emotionless.

"Kori."

He ran over to her, but she stepped back. Richard raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"Kori what's wrong?"

"Richard I'm getting married and I can't be with you."

He gazed at her, his heart slightly breaking.

"I don't understand, what about earlier? What about what we said?"

Kori bit her lip, biting back the pain.

"It doesn't matter anymore, no of it matters. I love the Prince and we...we have nothing more left. So good-bye Richard Grayson, please don't try to see me again."

She then took of down the stairs and Richard took off after her. She ran through the park and Richard finally caught up to her, he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"No! Let me go Richard, please!"

"Kori what's going on? Tell me, please!"

She tugged her arms from his grasp, but he just grabbed it again.

"I can't be with you anymore Richard, you need to move on. I never want to see you again."

He held back tears as he turned her to look at him.

"Kori, I love you."

A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I could never love you Richard, not anymore."

That was the final blow, Richard let her arm go and she ran back to her palace. A ripple of thunder ran through the sky as rain started lightly pouring. Richard stumbled backwards as the words played over and over again in his head.

_I could never love you Richard, not anymore._

The pain stabbed at him, killed his soul, tore his heart to a million pieces. he stood in the rain, looking in the direction that she ran from. If a stranger saw him standing there, that stranger wouldn't see the tears falling down his face.

-

Victor and Gar stood outsides Richard's door, both not wanting to enter. Richard was broken beyond repair. Both boys drew in a deep breath and entered the room. The curtains were drawn and Richard laid on his bed, his head resting against the backboard. His eyes were baggy from the lack of sleep and they had a haunting gaze to them, but the darkness covered everything else.

"Richard you okay?"

"Go."

The word was harsh and cold with an icy glaze to it, but the boys didn't listen and walked over to Richard.

"Dude come on, know she loves you. Me and Victor both, there has to be something..."

"I said go."

Gar took a step back, but Victor held his ground.

"Richard come on go fight for her! If you love her you should do something about it."

Anger filled Richard as he turned to his friends and snarled.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Both boys gave one sad glance at Richard, they then slowly walked out of the room, but before Victor closed the door he turned to Richard.

"You know someone once told me the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love ad be loved in return."

With that said Victor closed the door and the two friends walked through the park.

"I just don't get it."

Victor rubbed his head.

"Me either."

They stopped when they saw Kori's palace in the distant, Gar's mouth turned into a deep frown.

"But, I know one way we can find out."

**Yes the drama continues! And I don't own that little part from the song "The Show Must Go On", but anyways what is Bernard planning? What is Gar planning and will the truth ever be revealed to Richard? Will to two lovers get together or will there be a not so happy ending? Find out in upcoming chapters! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	15. Come What May

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and the song "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge.

Chapter 15

- Come What May -

_Kori slowly walked down the stairs, arm and arm, with Bernard. Every person in the room made a low bow or curtis as the Prince and Princess passed. Kori and Bernard bowed and curtsied back to other royals as they made their way to the ballroom as husband and wife. A sharp pain rose in her chest as all eyes laid on the couple. The ballroom light up with light as music began to play, other royal couples took their places next to them._

_The girls were lined up on one side and the boys on the other. Kori took a step forward and turned with the boy passing her as Bernard did the same with another girl. The stepped up to their partners, taking their hand and spinning them. Everyone spun around the room and met back in the middle. The line took up again as the boys crossed the path of the girls._

_Kori's eyes wondered from the crowed, her eyes searching for him. She took her step forward and the she caught eyes with the boy she passed in between the lines. Richard Grayson locked his eyes with hers, everything else seemed to freeze as the two gazed at each other. As soon as it came the moment ended._

Kori's eyes blinked open as she quickly sat up in bed, her eyes wondered around her room as they came to lay on her wedding dress. Her body gave a shutter as she came to realize what today was.

Her wedding day.

-

Gar slowly paced in front of his counter, Rachel and Victor watched him with curious eyes. Both glanced at each other raising an eyebrow, clearly he had something in mind. It was silent for a few more moments as Gar continued to pace in front of his friends, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, his mind was wondering from the small space and searching for possibilities.

"Gar!"

Both friends said in unison. Gar stopped where he stood and glared at them.

"What?"

Rachel glared back and Victor narrowed his eyes, frustrated by the fellow.

"Why did you call us all here together?"

A smile suddenly played on his lips, which made the curiosity soar in the other two people. What could Gar possibly be smiling about, how would Rachel be able to help and why wasn't he telling them anything. Gar placed his fingers just below his lips as he leaned on over the counter.

"Okay I believe that Kori still loves Richard and there was some reason she had to end it."

Rachel and Victor nodded in agreement, they'll all knew something was up.

"Okay yeah so what do you want us to do about it?"

Gar turned and smiled at Rachel.

"Rachel you're Kori's best friend, you can get into the palace right?"

Victor arched an eyebrow, not seeing where this was going. Rachel just as equally lost stared at Gar.

"Yes."

Gar's smile widened and Victor became fed up with all this shit, he stood up and marched over to his friend.

"Gar what the hell are you not telling us?!"

"I was thinking we could get into the palace and find out the real reason why Kori broke up with Richard!"

It came out quickly, but the two teens caught it and they gaped at Gar. Rachel bit her bottom lip, the possibilities running threw her mind. The more she thought about it the more possible it became, a smile graced her lips as she looked up at Gar. Victor on the other hand shook his head.

"No! Are you crazy?! Do you know what they would do to us if we got caught?! It doesn't matter if we're friends with Kori, if he knew we were helping Richard the Prince would have ours heads!"

Rachel's smile fell, but Gar wouldn't be persuaded as easily.

"Come on Victor! This is our chance to make a difference!"

Victor just turned on his heel.

"No way! Out of the question."

Victor and Rachel grabbed their jackets, heading for the door. Gar ran after them, his eyes alight with determined fire. Victor reached out for the door nob, about to turn it when Gar stopped him with his words.

"You know someone once told me the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

Victor and Rachel paused, they both turned to look at him. Gar just stood there and raised his hand to his head, shaking his head.

"I thought if you really believed in love you should fight for it, guess I was wrong."

He turned from his friends and began to walk off when a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder. Gar turned to see Rachel smiling at him.

"Gar, I'm in if you're in."

She put her hand out and Gar smiled as he laid his hand on hers, the both turned to look at Victor.

"Ya'll are both nuts, but count me in."

He crossed into the room and laid his hand on the pile, all three friends grinned madly at each other.

"All right guys we've got a wedding to stop."

-

Richard walked briskly threw the town the cold air whipped passed him as he pressed on. He pulled his jacket around tighter as he passed a young couple holding hands. His eyes narrowed in anger and his fist clenched inside his pockets, he came to a stop when he saw a single rose lay on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the red petals.

_Love is just a game Richard._

He crushed the delicate flower in his hands and passed a newsstand, his eyes laid on the front page.

**Princess Koriand'r and Prince Bernard to be Married**

The anger fumbled inside of him as he turned towards the other direction, Richard was going to the palace for one last time.

-

Rachel had managed to get two servant uniforms for Gar and Victor. Gar tugged on his collar as they stood outside the palace, lines of cars stood waiting to enter for the royal wedding.

"Okay let's go."

Rachel led the way in through the gates and they walked through the door a body guard stopped them.

"Excuse me, but you're not on the list."

Rachel placed he hands on her hips, glaring at the guard.

"Did you check? My name's Rachel Roth and I'm Kori's best friend."

The guard checked his list and nodded his head, but stopped Gar and Victor from entering.

"But you guys aren't on the list."

"Of course they're not! They're servants, sent to work here."

Rachel snapped, she didn't have time for this. The guard glared at the two boys before letting them in. All three let out a sigh of relief as they entered the main room, where many people hurriedly ran around preparing for the wedding.

"Okay we need to find Kori."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, we probably couldn't get near her and she wouldn't tell us either way."

Both boys raised an eyebrow, Gar never thought this far ahead.

"Then what do we do?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes and motioned the boys to follow.

"This way."

-

Richard silently snuck around the back towards the kitchen door. He grabbed a cart of food and pushed it in through the kitchen doors, once he was in he passed the cart to a servant boy and walked quickly through and out into the hallway. Maids were running around, not noticing the familiar face and went on with their work.

_Almost there._

Richard made a sharp turn, when Frank spotted him. Richard quickly turned on his heel and hide behind a stack of plants and flowers. Frank passed by and stopped in front of the flowers, Richard held his breath and Frank walked on. Richard stepped out of the flowers and went on his way.

Frank found Chad talking to Tracy, he ran up to him grabbing his collar.

"The boy is here."

Chad and Tracy shot a worried glance at each other, Frank let Chad go continuing his search.

-

Meanwhile Rachel, Gar and Victor quietly ran through the house, trying to avoid anyone at all cost. They had a few close calls, but Rachel led them into Bernard's office and she quickly closed the door.

"Okay, split up!"

All three began searching threw the desk, draws, papers and anything else they could get their hands on. After about a good ten minutes of searching they came up with nothing.

"There's got to be something!"

Rachel slapped a hand over Gar's mouth as the sound of voices drew near. All three gave each other panic looks.

"Hide!"

They all squeezed into the wardrobe in the right corner just as the door opened. Bernard and Frank walked into the room, the three teens peered their eyes out of the crack.

"What is so important Frank? Can't you see i'm getting prepared for the wedding?!"

Frank placed his hands behind his back.

"It's the boy, he's here."

All three let out a small gasp, but Bernard didn't seem to notice. His face grew red as he pounded the desk in anger.

"What?! I told them I would have that boy killed if he came near my bride!"

It all hit them at the same time, Kori broke up with Richard to save him. They could do nothing, but wait until the room was empty.

"Find him and kill him!"

Frank made a low bow and both men left the room. With a sudden burst of the doors, all three teens fell to the floor, Rachel ending up on the bottom. They quickly all stood and faced each other.

"That's it!"

Victor and Rachel smiled, but Victor quickly frowned.

"Oh shit we have to find Richard before Frank does!"

All three took off towards the door.

-

Kori stood in front of her full length mirror. Her white dress hit the floor with gold flowers running down the entire dress, it was strapless and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She had a white veil with a gold tiara, her white flats were hidden beneath her dress. She looked down, chocking back tears and looked back up. She gasped when she saw Richard in the reflection.

"I've come to pay my dues."

His eyes were haunting and his cheeks stained with tears. Kori stood up and pushed passed him, leaving the room.

"You shoudn't be here Richard."

Richard followed her as she walked towards the ball room, where the wedding was. The march began playing as Kori walked faster.

"Tell me Kori! Tell me it wasn't real!"

He ran faster and grabbed her arm, but she pulled away.

"LET ME PAY!"

Tears were now pouring down the girl's face as she ran towards the door. Frank saw and he approached from the other side he pulled out his gun. Kori screamed when she saw him and as a last desperate attempt to save him, she turned and grabbed his hands.

"Please Richard, please leave! It doesn't matter anymore!"

Frank came closer and just as he was about to point the gun the doors opened. Everyone turned and gasped. Richard was gripping Kori's wrist as she knelled next to him, Frank standing next to the door. Richard pulled Kori up and walked her down the aisle, he threw her in front of the alter, another ripple of gasp went through the crowd.

"This women is yours now."

He threw some money at her feet, Kori continued to cry.

"I've paid my Princess Whore, you are n-nothing to me."

Rachel, Gar and Victor ran in, but seeing the scene they stopped. The guest looked at each other mumbling, Chad and Tracy watched helplessly. Richard gave her one long, sad look before slowly walking back down aisle. Kori supported herself with her elbows as she watched him walk away, she choked out sobs as Bernard walked over to her.

"You see my dear he doesn't love you. Come now, the show must go on."

He pulled her up, taking both her hands in his.

"Now let's say our wedding values."

Kori leaned over, her head resting on her arms, she stood up firmly and slowly turned to face Richard.

**_Never knew I could feel like this_**

Richard paused when he heard her voice, everyone sat silent in their seats. Rachel, Gar and Victor all held their breath, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

**_Like I've never seen the sky before_**

**_Want to vanish inside your kiss_**

Richard turned around slowly, he gazed at Kori as she continued to sing.

**_Everyday I'm loving you more and more_**

Bernard caught Frank's eye and motioned him with his head, Frank nodded his head and quietly got the gun ready/

**_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_**

**_Come back to me and forgive everything_**

Kori took in breaths after that last note and another gasp went through the guest, Richard could feel his own tears coming.

**_Seasons may change, winter to spring_**

Kori smiled as she looked at Richard.

"I love you."

A ripple of awes went through the crowed, Rachel whipped a tear from her cheek. Gar and Victor held back their own tears.

**_Until the end of time_**

Her smile widened.

**_Come what may_**

The crowd turned to see Richard, who was now singing.

**_Come what may_**

He started walking towards her and she was walking towards him.

**_I will love you until my dying day_**

The met in the middle, he took her hands and they smiled at each other. Bernard's eyes narrowed as Frank pointed the gun towards Richard. Victor saw this and ran to Frank, he tackled just in time and instead of the shot hitting Richard it went up in the air.

Everyone started to scream, Richard instinctively pulled Kori close, Gar ran out into the middle of the crowd with Rachel right behind him.

"Everybody! Listen up! Bernard threatened to kill Richard if Kori didn't agree to break up with him!"

Richard's eyes narrowed as he glared at Bernard, the crowd paused and Bernard wasted no time. He would have Kori as his with, Russia as his second kingdom if it meant killing everyone in this room. He pulled out his sword and a herd of his people came rushing in.

"ATTACK!"

**Oh yeah things just got good! At least everyone knows the truth now, but will the happy couple ever be together? Find out! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	16. Th Fight

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 16

- The Fight -

Many things happened at once at that point. Screams were heard, swords drawn, feet running, everything seemed to unravel at that moment. Chad moved quickly and grabbed two swords from one of the suits of armer standing in the ballroom. he threw one to Richard and held out the other one while pulling Tracy behind him.Victor doing the same, but threw the other to Gar. Clangs of swords rang through the room as guards faced Prince's from around the world.

"Stay close to me Kori."

Richard had just got her, he couldn't bare to lose her again. Bernard watched the scene from a distance, not wanting to join into the fray just yet. He would have his moment and finally kill Richard and take Kori as his wife, but if she refused he would kill her too and take the kingdom of Russia. It had been all part of the plan, now was the time to make it real. Frank strolled over to Bernard, not worrying about the fight, and whistled lightly.

"Anything you would like me to do my lord?"

Bernard smiled and raised an eyebrow as he watched the Prince of Scotland take down another guard, Princess Elizabeth stood behind him. He then looked over at Victor and Gar who were holding their own up as Rachel also took up a sword. His eyes finally landed on Kori.

"I want you to get a good shot at the boy, while we are fighting."

Frank himself raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to fight the boy sir?"

His smile only widened as he watched the fight continue.

"Of course and when I give the signal you will fire the shot and kill the boy."

Frank nodded and walked off, preparing for the signal. Bernard rubbed his chin with his index finger, his eyes going back to Kori and he watched her. And he wanted her.

Richard and Kori were right in the middle of it all, Kori would duck behind Richard as another sword would come down, for a moment they finally got so breathing room.

"So is this how you pictured your wedding day?"

Kori smiled.

"Actually I pictured getting married to you."

A smiled played on Richard's lips as he blocked another blow, he then looked over at his two best friends and Rachel fighting.

"I really O you guys one!"

All three friends were back to back and they took a moment to look at Richard and Kori.

"No trouble at all!" Victor yelled back.

"But a nice thank you card would be thoughtful." Gar added.

Richard rolled his eyes as he laughed lightly.

"Jeez Gar, I don't know. I don't think they have a thanks for helping save my dream girl and my life, while fighting German guards card at Hallmark."

All three friends laughed along with Kori, even in the danger there was always room to joke around.

"Well then maybe you should suggest that then!"

Gar swung his sword, knocking it out of the guards hand, he then flipped over Victor diving into the fray again. Victor was close behind him.

"No way Gar are you kicking ass with out me."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the two boys, joining in their fight. Chad was also fairing very well as he worked his way down the aisle, Tracy right behind him.

"Once we get near the door you have to get out of here."

She looked at him skeptically.

"You think I'm going to leave you here?! I don't think so."

Tracy pulled out a sword from a guard, holding it up defensively.

"It'll take more than a couple of guards to chase me off when people I care for are in here."

Chad smiled as he continued to fight. Bernard began to watch closely now, the moment was coming and the fact that his men were losing wasn't going so well with him. His blood boiled as he watched Richard protect Kori, the jealousy became overwhelming and he began to pace to lower it.

"Richard I need to tell you something."

He looked at Kori out of the corner of his eye.

"Can it wait? Kind of busy at the moment."

Kori bit her bottom lip, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen.

"No I need to tell you now!"

The worry in her voice caught him off guard, he turned quickly to her, his eyes searching for her distress.

"What is it?"

Her voice suddenly became shaky and tears filled her eyes.

"I-if something happens to me..."

He took both her hands in his.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I'm here."

She shook her head and he paused.

"If something happens Richard I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all of this, maybe it would have been better if we never would have met."

The shock hit him so hard he almost fell to the ground, how could she say something like that?

"Kori I love you more than everything in this world and I would give anything just to be with you, I would go through hell just to hold your hand and I would fight a million soldiers just to kiss your lips. I love you more than I could ever explain."

Before he could say more, she was kissing him and everyone in the room stopped and watched the two. This was the last straw for Bernard, he marched into the middle of the room and drew his sword. Kori and Richard stopped to look at him.

"Come young boy we fight to the death, the winner keeps their life and gets the girl."

It didn't seem like Richard had a choice so he pulled out the sword he was using it, crossing the blade with Bernard. He gave one long glance at Kori before she stepped back into the on looking crowd. Every breath was drawn, every eye turned to see the fight that would decided it all. Both boy's eyes met with a cold hard gazed, hatred for the other person.

Richard hated Bernard for many reasons. He hated him for wanting Kori, for almost raping her, for making her breakup with him, for threating to kill him, for starting this war for a girl and for breaking up the only true happiness both have ever known.

Bernard hated Richard for many reasons. he hated him for wanting Kori, for making her want him, for making her fall in love with him, for getting in the way of the greatest plan, but most of all he envied Richard. He envied him for getting the girl of his dreams.

Yes hate stronger than anything else in the world and before a second had past the two began movie, doing a dangerous dance of death. Bernard swung his sword and Richard would block, Richard would swing his sword, but Bernard would match him. Both were evenly matched. Bernard quickly brought the sword over Richard and Richard ducked in the nick of time. A ripple of gasp went through the stunned crowd. Kori watched in horror, the burning sensation of something bad happening continued to grow.

Bernard went under and Richard back flipped over the blade and brought his down on Bernard, but Bernard was quick and brought his up to block. Both boys now came face to face with each other, their noses were inches apart. Richard could feel Bernard's warm breath as his eyes narrowed.

"Give it up my dear friend, you will not win."

Richard summoned the evilest glare he could make and shot it at the Prince. Bernard returned it and for a moment the Prince looked away and the signal was given. Richard didn't have time to react as Frank fired the shot. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, time froze as Kori watched in horror as the bullet continued its path towards Richard.

_Move!_

Before another second passed Kori took a huge leap, throwing herself in front of Richard. Richard turned as he saw the bullet enter her chest, piercing her delicate skin. If the crowd could gasp any louder, they did. Rachel started running followed by Gar and Victor. Tracy and Chad ran from the other direction, but it didn't matter the damage had been done.

Kori didn't all an inch before Richard caught her in his arms, one word escaped his lips.

"KORI!"

**I know you probably hate me for doing this to you, but I am. Sorry if its short, but I think it turned out pretty good. I wrote most of this at like 3 a.m. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers and please review! Next chapter should be coming out soon. oh and I know it's kind of late but Happy Thanksgiving!! Okay...so i'm like a couple of days lat, but it's the thought that counts right? **

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	17. Death Of A Royal

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 17

- Death Of A Royal -

His eyes washed over the cold, hard ground as the cold wind tugged at his skin. He pulled his jacket closer to himself as he took in a deep breath. He wasn't where he was supposed to be, actually he did't know where he was supposed to be. All of him wanted to be at _her _side, but then a small part didn't want to see the state she was in, the pain she was suffering.

_That is if she's even alive._

He wanted to run away, run away from it all, but his legs would reduce to jello every time he tried to stand. He ran his hands through his hair as a million thoughts raced inside his head. He figured he should have been at the hospital waiting for an answer, but if she didn't make...Richard didn't know what he would do. For the moment it was better not knowing anything.

_Maybe I should just leave...then I would never know...she could always be alive when I'm gone._

The idea slide through his mind, it could possibly work.

_What the hell are you thinking?! You are not leaving, how dare you ever think that!_

Richard took in another slow, deep breath. he could never leave, no matter how much pain he would have to face. He would stay. he felt a gentle hand lay on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rachel, Gar and Victor starring at him. Small smiles played on their faces and Richard smiled weakly back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I-I'm fine."

They could tell he was lying.

"No...I'm far from fine, I'm a wreck. Any word on her?"

All three shook their head no sadly and Richard looked away.

"Well we better get going then."

The friends stood up and walked towards the hospital.

"Richard."

They all stopped and turned to see Bernard standing there, two swords in his hand and a gathering crowd surrounded them. Richard's eyes began to flare up at the sight of the man.

"YOU! How dare you show your face here! She's dying because of you!"

Bernard examined his nails.

"Yes, yes and the kingdom of Russia will be mine, but I came for a rematch."

Everyone gasped.

"He used Kori to get her country."

Rachel whispered in horror to Gar and Victor, Richard's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the middle of the circle, his hands balled into a fist.

"You will never to live to see the light of day after I'm threw with you Bernard."

Murmurs went through the crowd as Bernard laughed lightly and tossed the sword to Richard. Rachel, Gar and Victor went to join Richard when he stuck out his hand.

"No, I have to do this alone."

Both boys began to circle around each other, the terrified crowed watched with wide eyes. Then it happened quickly, almost a blink of an eye. Bernard swung down on Richard, but Richard was quick and threw up a block. He pushed the Prince off of him and both gave each other a stare down. They went at it again, a clang here and there.

Bernard swung under and Richard jumped over the blade and brought it down, but only to be blocked yet again. Bernard swung again and Richard back flipped away from the blade and landed on his feet, he paused to catch his breath, never taking his eyes off of Bernard.

"We have to stop this!"

Rachel whispered quickly to Victor and Gar.

"He could be killed!"

Victor and Gar smiled as they looked at Rachel.

"Richard? Never, he can do it."

Victor turned his attention back to the fight as the boys were at it again, but now the crowd started to cheer, most of them being the kids from school cheered Richard on. Richard swung the blade over his head and poured down on Bernard, but the Prince was quicker and threw his sword up and threw Richard over him. Richard landed on his feet as he turned to look at Bernard. The crowd became silent, waiting for the next move.

"What will you get out of killing me Bernard? You've already ruined everything else in my life, you want take it away too?"

Bernard's eyes narrowed.

"You ruined all my brilliant plans! I had it all worked out, but no she had to fall in love with you."

Richard's grip on the sword tightened as he glared at the Prince.

"But she could never love me! I, a Prince, who could give her anything, but she choose you instead."

Bernard's face became slightly red and his grip on the sword tightened as well.

"You could never give her real love Bernard."

That was the spark that set Bernard off. In less than a blink of an eye, Bernard was pouring down on Richard with hit after hit. Richard held his sword up as he blocked the blows, but Bernard kept them coming. Finally after one strong blow, Richard was knocked to the ground, the sword clattered next to him. The crowd gasped.

"Well, well, well Richard it looks like you're not strong enough to beat me."

Richard looked up at him, his eyes cold. Bernard raised the sword over his head, Victor and Gar started after them.

"No!"

Rachel held them back so they couldn't get hurt.

"Don't worry Richard you'll be with Kori now, in hell."

Richard's eyes filled with tears as he closed them and lowered his head, waiting for the blow.

_Let's get this over with._

Bernard began the execution as the crowd watched fearfully.

_RICHARD!_

The sweet voice of Kori inside his mind was enough to snap Richard out of his daze as he brought up the sword to block the blow that would have killed him. Bernard's eyes widened with fear as Richard gave him an evil glare. He knocked Bernard's sword out of his hands and stabbed the Prince in the stomach. Bernard looked down at the blood dripping out.

"I lose."

He then fell to the ground. There was a moment of silence before a roar came from the crowd as the grabbed onto Richard. Richard smiled and locked eyes with his friends.

"Richard we need to go!"

Richard nodded and all four friends started off in the direction of the hospital.

-

The silence of the hospital tugged at Richard's nerves, his memories returned to Kori. He still didn't know if she was okay and he was about to get that answer. The friends sat down in the waiting room and Richard returned to his state of panic. Hands running through his hair he sighed as he's eyes scanned the room.

Suddenly they stopped on something he didn't want to see. Tracy and Chad were walking slowly towards them, both were crying.

_No! Not her!_

Richard was up before anyone else could say anything else. His eyes were worried as he approached the two.

"What happened? Tell me what happened!"

The rest of the gang was also up.

"They couldn't save her."

That was all Richard needed to hear before he took off towards her room.

"Richard wait!"

But he didn't stop, he pushed passed the nurses and doctors trying to stop him. he opened the door to see her body lying on the operating room, blood everywhere. The doctor looked up at him.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do."

Richard wouldn't accept that answer and he banged his fist on the table.

"Try again!"

The doctor looked at him skeptically.

"Son she's de..."

"I SAID TRY AGAIN!"

Before the doctor could respond Richard was charging the heart reviver's. The doctor just watched. outside Rachel, Gar and Victor stood, but the nurses stopped them from going in.

"Kori, no she can't be dead!"

Rachel burst into tears and Gar pulled her close to him, she sobbed into his chest as he let his own tears pour freely down his face. Victor let some of his own tears escape as he leaned against the wall. Richard tried again and again, but Kori would not wake. he finally threw the chargers to the side and knelled down by her side and cried.

"Kori please you can't be dead! No! Not you, not yet! Kori you are the air I breath, the reason I wake up in the morning, my will to carry on."

The tears continued to fall as he took her cold hand.

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**_

**_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_**

Richard took a shuddering breath as he finished singing. He laid his head on the cold table and shut his eyes as fresh tears came to his eyes.

"Richard?"

His tears came to a pause and he opened his eyes in disbelief, he raised his head to see _her _shining smile gazing at him.

"K-Kori?"

She placed a hand to his cheek, despite the dry blood her hand was warm and smooth and Richard closed his eyes as the tears worked their way back up again.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Before their lips could touch the doors burst open with angry doctors, but they stopped in amazement as the girl they had pronounced dead was alive in front of their eyes.

"It's impossible!"

The doors opened again with Rachel, Gar, Victor, Chad and Tracy standing there. Richard and Kori grinned at them.

"Kori you're alive!"

Everyone ran over to the pair and hugs were sprung on the girl.

"Ow!"

Everyone backed off as the doctors walked over.

"She may be alive, but she still be in a lot of pain so nurse please take her and get her cleaned up and in a private room."

The nurse nodded and walked over to the Princess.

"Can you walk my dear?"

Kori tried to get up, but the pain was too much and she nodded her head no."

Richard smiled and gently scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't worry Princess I'll carry you."

She smiled as she gently kissed him on his cheek and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't ever let me go."

"I won't."

And that was a promise.

**Scared you there didn't I? This was a hard chapter to write because I still hadn't decided if I wanted Kori to live or die, but I just couldn't kill her off Thanks to all of my reviewers and please review! The next chapter should be coming out soon!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	18. Only The Beginning

Love: The Gift And Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 18

- Only The Beginning -

The doctors said it was a miracle that she lived, it must have been those last few jolts of electricity that went through her body. That moment was like hell on earth, but that was all in the past. Now they were together and no one could separate them.

"May the Council of the Royals began." Prince Charles of England stood at the head of the table, he cleared his throat and sat down with the other Princes and Princesses of the world.

"Now it's been brought to our attention that a Princess has chosen to marry a person from a none royal family."

A wave of heads turned in Kori's direction, she merely smiled and her friend Elizabeth smiled along with her, but some of the others were not amused.

"It simply can't happen! It is against the rules for a Princess to marry a mere commoner!"

All heads suddenly turned into the direction of Katrine the Princess of Norway. She had high cheek bones, long curly blond hair and light blue eyes. She was rather friendly, but Kori frowned at mention of the rules.

"Can't we bend the rules for once?" Kori asked as she stood up.

"It could be possible." Hiroshi the Prince of Japan said from the other side of the table.

"No, no, no! If we let her marry this boy then we might as well let anybody marry…..well anybody!" Katrine threw in, mumbles were sent across the room of royals.

"Silence!" Charles cried as he quieted the room. Kori stood up and closed her eyes briefly before gazing at the council.

"I know this seems crazy, but Richard is like no other man I've ever met he loves me for me and not for being a Princess or being rich. He loves me for me."

Another set of mumbles went through the council as they took in her words. Half of the council seemed to be considering, but the other half though it out of the question.

-

Richard paced nervously outside the door. Rachel, Gar, Victor, Chad and Tracy watched him go back and fourth in front of the door.

"What if it all goes wrong, what if they say no…what if……"

Rachel placed a finger to his lips.

"I'm sure it's going fine, they may be royal, but they all have hearts."

Richard smiled as his friends looked at him reassuringly.

-

"Kori we understand that you love, but the rules state that….."

Kori rolled her eyes as Katrine referred to the rules.

"Who cares about the rules?!"

The council gasped as determined fire flashed in Kori's eyes, she stood tall and her purple dress laid against her delicate skin, the scar of the bullet imprinted on her skin.

"You have a duty to you're country Koriand'r." Kori looked over at Neron the Prince of Spain, his chestnut eyes pierced her emerald ones.

"I understand that, I love my country and that was why I was willing to sacrifice my happiness to save it."

Hushed whispers went through the crowd as Kori lowered her head. Puzzlement fell on the Prince.

"What do you mean by that Koriand'r?"

Kori bit her bottom lip as she held back tears.

"Bernard would have started a war with Russia if I didn't end it with Richard and marry him. I did not want war for my country so I agreed to marry him."

Neron nodded his head as he stroked his chin in thought, but he was not the only one who were thinking hard on this decision. Kori took a deep breath as she tried one last time to win them over.

"I know most of you are marry and had the privilege of getting to know you husband or wife. You have grown to love them like I have grown to love Richard like no other person in the world. I'm not asking you to help me fight in a war. I'm not asking you to give up your throne, I'm just asking you to let me marry the man I love. Thank you."

She sat down and soon the whole room was filled with chatter from around the table as Princes and Princesses ponder over the chose with the person sitting next to them. Elizabeth gave Kori's hand a small squeeze as she smiled at her. Salvia the Princess from the Netherlands stood up and all become quiet. She was small with sea green eyes and chestnut brown hair, she made a small smile as she cleared her throat.

"All in favor of letting Princess Koriand'r marry Richard Grayson please raise your hand now."

Salvia herself raised her hand along with Elizabeth, her husband Ryan, Neron, Hiroshi, Charles and slowly every other hand started to raise around the table. Kori's lips formed into a smile as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. Katrine finally raised her hand joining everyone else and she smiled at Kori.

"Everyone deserves true happiness."

An escaped tear rolled down Kori's cheek, Charles stood up and gave the table three bangs with his hammer.

"Princess Koriand'r you are free to chose who ever you want to marry, including Richard Grayson."

Kori rose from her chair and ran to the door, yelling thank you as she went. The doors burst open and Richard was up immediately.

"Well what did they say?"

He whipped the tear from her cheek as she smiled at him.

"They said yes."

Before Richard could respond Kori was kissing him, but he didn't waste anytime and kissed back. Both stopped when they heard cheers not only from their friends, but from the council themselves.

All was right in the world.

-

6 years later

A small girl with long jet black hair and startling emerald eyes ran through the Russian palace garden. She screamed in delight as Gar and Victor chased her though the maze of hedges. Of course they were only in Russia during the summer, along with Rachel, but they cherished the time they had before heading back to the States.

"You can not catch me!"

The girl cried in her Russian accent as she ran faster only to be caught by her father, Richard the King of Russia.

"Daddy!"

Richard smiled down on his little daughter as Victor and Gar finally caught up.

"You are too fast Natasha! You need to slow down, uncle Victor and uncle Gar aren't as young as we use to be."

Natasha giggled as she each gave them a hug, she squealed in delight as she saw her mother, now Queen of Russia, approach with Rachel and Beth at her side.

"Mommy! Your tummy is getting bigger!"

Kori smiled as she rubbed her swollen belly, her second child would be on the way soon. Richard took her hand and smiled at his wife.

"Yes, but she is still the most loveliest girl in all the land." Kori giggled, Gar and Victor each grabbed Natasha's hand leading her away from the parents.

"Come on Natasha let's give your parents some alone time, uncle Victor is going to teach you how to beat Gar at video games."

Gar furrowed his eyebrow and glared at Victor, Victor leaned over and whispered into the Princess's ear.

"Don't worry it's very easy."

Natasha laughed and Gar smacked Victor on the back of the head. Rachel and Beth followed them, both girls rolled their eyes at the boys stupidity. Richard turned to Kori and smiled.

"So Kori is this our happily ever after?"

He raised an eyebrow and Kori smiled as she touched her forehead to his.

"No."

Richard looked at her quizzically.

"No?"

"No this is only the beginning."

Richard smiled and leaned down slowly kissing her lips and indeed it was only the beginning to their happy ending.

**Yes I know the end of the story...I'm sad it's done too :( But I want to thank all the reviewers for staying with me through the story. I hope you all liked the ending!! Thanks again and my next story should be coming out soon...I was thinking of doing Rehab next so look out for it!**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


End file.
